


Off the Beaten Path

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Because yes, Car Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Past Abuse, Possessive Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian isn't some <i>gimmick</i>, he's a quarterback, well, was a quarterback. Now he's a new player as a wide receiver. But so is someone else. Someone else named Danny Amendola, and he's good too. Really good. </p><p>Part of Julian wants to be friends with him. Another part wants to hate him. He isn't sure which part is going to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic including anyone from the Patriots, so, yeah. Edelmandola has become my life, along with Brady/Bledsoe. I guess just tell me if this is shit or not. 
> 
> (This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work.)

Julian likes football. He's good at it. He had to prove himself to every person he met that he wasn't just a gimmick, wasn't just some small backup that would fall apart. Because he's not. He's a football player, and a damn good one.

He proved that he was good enough to be the starting quarterback at his old college, and he loved it. But that's just it, isn't it? _Was_ a quarterback. Not anymore. Now he was starting as a wide receiver. And that's fine with him, really. He still gets to play as a sophomore, in a primarily senior team, and who knows, maybe he'll have a chance to show off his arm sometime.

His roommate, oddly enough, is the quarterback of the team; a fourth year named Tom Brady and, apparently, one of the best. Julian doesn’t know him and hasn’t actually had a chance to talk to him, he may have waited until he was definitely in class to move in and then leave before Tom came back. So he’s a little intimidated by the 6’4” guy, sue him.

Julian _did_ know about one of the other players. Another wide receiver named Danny Amendola, and he's good too. Really good. Can make these insane catches that look impossible and weave around tacklers like it's nothing.  

Part of Julian wants to be friends with him. Another part wants to hate him. He isn't sure which part is going to win.

When he leaves his dorm room, one of the tight ends, Rob Gronkowski, who's somehow even bigger than the quarterback, ends up coming up to him.

"You're the new wide receiver, right? The one that's supposed to replace Welker?" Rob asks. He’s smiling and Julian can’t really help but smile back.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I'm the new player, but I doubt I could replace someone like Welker," Julian responds.

Rob shrugs and smiles. "You're gonna be great. I can tell,"

Julian smiles awkwardly, self conscious. "I hope so,"

"Have you met anyone else from the team?"

Julian shakes his head. "Haven't had the chance really. I've been trying to figure my way around the campus," _And try to avoid everyone I can in the process._

Rob laughs. "Come on, I can show you the team. They're probably sitting out on the field,"

"Yeah, okay." Julian nods. He lets Rob lead him to the field on the side of the building. "You guys just hang out on the field?"

Rob shrugs as if that answers everything. They stop right outside the door, and Julian can see a few players of the team sitting on the bleachers, eating or talking.

"Okay, so that one there is Tommy, the quarterback. The one sitting next to him is the backup, or really, the old quarterback, Drew,"

"Old quarterback?" Julian asks.

Rob nods. "Yeah, he's the oldest here and used to be the starter, but he got hurt real bad in the beginning of the season and Tommy became the starter,"

"Even after he got better?"

"Yeah, coach gave Tommy the position." Rob shrugs like it's nothing.

Julian's brow furrows. "They seem pretty, uh...friendly. Isn't the one guy, like, mad at the other?"

"You'd think that, but Drew seemed to take Tommy under his wing." He smirks. "They're pretty...close,"

Julian frowns. "What?"

"They're just close is all." Rob dismisses the question with a chuckle. "Oh, that's Shane, he's a great running back." He frowns. "Normally there's more people out here,"

"Uh, that's alright," Julian reassures. "So, uh, I'm gonna -"

"Oh, hey there's Danny. Come on," Rob cuts him off and drags him over to the others. "Hey guys, this is Julian,"

"Hi," Julian waves.

Tom nods. "The new Welker, right?" Now that he's closer, Julian can see how close the quarterbacks are sitting, Tom practically in the other's lap.

Julian flicks his eyes to Danny then back to Tom. "Uh, no, no. Just here to play, really,"

Tom nods again and smiles.

The other quarterback, Drew, Julian thinks, leans in front of Tom to look and looks between him and Danny. "So who's taller, you or Amendola?"

Tom presses his face to Drew's shoulder to try and stifle his laughs.

Danny seems amused by it and stands, fucking sauntering up to him. He eyes him up and down. "I think I got you by an inch,"

Julian fights down the blush. "I dunno, I don't think size matters. It's how you use it," he smirks when the others laugh.

Danny smirks back. "Fair point. Guess we'll see on the field then, huh."

"Boys, boys," Rob cuts in. "None of it matters, you both are tiny."

Tom snorts. "You're a giant freak of nature, Gronk. Everything looks tiny to you."

Shane nods in agreement. "Yeah, Rob, I'm surprised you don't accidentally step on all us normal people."

Danny smiles and Julian's heart lurches. "You can sit down, you know," He pulls him down next to him. "Where did you use to play?"

Julian bobbles a little. "Uh, Kent State. I was the quarterback. You?"

"'m from Texas Tech. Kent's a good school, why'd you switch?"

He shrugs. "Uh, Kent's pretty good, but Michigan's better. I could ask you the same question,"

Danny chuckles. "I'd give you the same answer: Texas Tech's good, but Michigan's better." He tilts his head to the side. "Hey, so, Tom said that he didn’t see you when you moved in,"

"Oh," Julian fails to hold the blush back this time. "I was maybe avoiding everyone. I was kinda nervous with a new school and state and all that," He shrugs.

"Aw. That's cute," Danny smiles. "You don't need to be nervous, you know. I've seen you in film, you're good,"

Julian laughs. " _I'm_ good? You're fucking great, you can make some insane catches," He smiles to himself when Danny blushes.

"You can run, I've seen you trip up some of the best defensive players,"

There’s a groan, and then, "Just kiss already!" That comes from Tom.

Julian's face flushes hotly while Danny just chuckles and smirks at him.

"Hush, you," Drew admonishes him.

Tom smiles widely. "Make me."

Julian can't hear what Drew says next but whatever it is, it makes the quarterback flush all the way up to his ears.

"If you guys fuck in the locker room again, coach'll have both your dicks," Rob says, stopping his conversation with Shane.

Drew rolls his eyes while Tom, somehow, flushes more. "You're one to talk. How many cheerleaders have you taken back there?"

Rob raises his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, at least _I_ don't get caught,"

"It's not my fault we get caught, is it, Tommy?"

"Well maybe if someone could control his dick, we wouldn't get into those positions," Tom counters.

Drew hums and bites Tom where his neck meets his shoulder. "Careful with that mouth of yours, Brady, I'll get ideas."

"Bring it on, Bledsoe."

"Okay, okay, that's enough. No one wants to know about your creepy sex life," Shane says. He stands up. "I got class, see you guys at practice."

Rob stands too. "I'm outta here too," he waggles his eyebrows. "Got a lady friend waiting for me."

"Of course you do." Tom says. Rob sends him a thumbs up as he leaves.

Tom and Drew go back to their conversation. Julian can't hear anything, not that he's trying to eavesdrop, but every few seconds, Tom squirms.

Julian is pulled back to the present when Danny asks, "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

"Wait, huh?" Julian sputters out.

Danny laughs and rolls his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like hanging around for the 'Brady-Bledsoe Show'."

"Oh, oh. Yeah. Sure, let's go," Julian nods quickly and stands with the other receiver.

Danny slings an arm over his shoulders and, embarrassingly, it causes Julian to blush. leads him back around the campus.

Tom watches them leave and turns to Drew. “Twenty bucks says they’ll sleep together by the end of the week,”

Drew rolls his eyes. “I’m not taking that bet. It’s obvious they will,”

“Alright, alright, fifty bucks says that Edelman tops,”

He laughs. “Yeah, right, there’s no way that Amendola will let him top.”

Tom smiles. “So...bet?”

“Yeah, alright.”

\-----

“You know,” Danny starts, “You’re pretty cute when you blush,” He looks at Julian sideways and drops his arm from his shoulders. “I, uh, I bet your girlfriend thinks that too, huh,”

Julian’s eyes widen. “Oh, no,” He shakes his head. “No girlfriend. Just...me,”

Danny makes a surprised sound. “Oh yeah? Shame, any girl’d be lucky to have you,”

“I, no,” Julian wants to laugh at how off the mark he is. 

"No?" Danny raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

Julian can feel his face flush and he laughs a little nervously. "Nah. Uh, what about you? Any girlfriend?" 

Danny chuckles. "I don't think any girl would want a gay boyfriend,"

"Oh, uh, that's --"

He frowns. "Is that a problem with you? 'Cause Tommy and Drew are kinda..."

Julian quickly backtracks. "Oh, God, no, no, that's not...no." He can feel his face flushing further as he tries to correct his mistake.

Danny's eyes widen in realization. "Oh. You're..."

"Uh, yeah...Yeah." Julian nods and avoids Danny's face.

"You know that's alright, right?" Danny asks.

Julian nods again. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I got bullied a lot for 'looking gay' and my parents have, a, uh, interesting look on the whole..." He waves a hand around. "Gay thing." He sticks his hands in his pockets. "Could this just, uh, stay between us? I don't think there's anything wrong with it, I just...yeah." He sighs. "Uh, sorry." 

"Hey, that's fine, yeah? Just between us." Danny reassures. He slings an arm over Julian's shoulders again and leans a little closer to him, fingers starting to play with his hair. 

Julian peers back and smiles shyly. "Thanks." He whispers. His eyes flit down to Danny's lips, then back up to his eyes and he realizes how close they've gotten. He licks his lips and watches as Danny tracks the movement. He swallows hard. 

Julian's phone ringing drags him back to reality and he jumps away from Danny quickly, fumbling with his pockets until he finds his phone. Danny steps back too and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Hello?" 

"Julian!" It's his mom. "You've gotten there safely then?"

His eyebrows furrow. "Uh, yeah, yeah. A guy from the team is showing me around." 

"Oh? Is he nice?"

"Yes. Look, can I call you back later?" He asks, biting his lip. 

"Of course, honey! Tell me if you've met any cute girls while you're there!" 

Julian groans and agrees, hanging up. He turns back to Danny. "Uh, sorry about that. My mom..."

Danny waves him off. "That's fine," He coughs. "We should, uh. Come on, I can finish showing you around." 

"Yeah, sure." He nods. He sighs, a little upset that whatever moment they were having has passed. "Let's go."

 

 


	2. 1:20am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian drinks and talks through some things with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how 'bout that game on Sunday? Poor Julian and his broken foot.   
> Also, title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fluSvBKmCU&list=PLjMBKZW4XGTPSF59ucUteHNMXOavUX9YO&index=11)

Practice here is nothing like practice back at Kent State. Sure, Julian’s old team was nice, but they all treated him like he was some fragile kid that couldn’t take a tackle. Here though, none of them are afraid to hit him if he’s thrown the ball. Here he can actually play and not feel like he’s on some school playground.

Danny comes up to him after practice. “So?” He asks. “How was your first Michigan practice?”

“Fucking great!” Julian smiles. “People here aren’t afraid to tackle me,”

Danny laughs and hauls up his bag. “Oh yeah, people here love to tackle,” He eyes Julian up and down, takes in his still dripping hair. “You wanna get outta here? Get something to eat?”

Julian’s smile widens. “Sure.” He shoulders his own bag. “Are there any good burger places here?”

“There’s a place called Five Guys that’s pretty close. You a burger connoisseur or something?” Danny asks.

Julian laughs. “Is it wrong to want a good burger?” The smile that Danny sends him makes his heart lift, despite him trying to stamp it back down.

Danny leads him back through the field (“‘Cause there’s a shortcut”), and he’s surprised when he sees Tom and Drew still out practicing.

“They’re still at it?” Julian asks Danny, wide eyed.

He nods and rolls his eyes. “They’ll be out here for another hour, at least. Coach tries to get them to lay off, but, Tommy wants to be the best, and Drew wants him to be the best.” He leans a little closer to Julian and whispers, “I think they just want an excuse to spend more time together… Or fuck in the locker room,”

Julian makes a face. “Do they really do it that often?”

Danny laughs. “Unfortunately, yes, they do. It’s actually a problem,” He jokes.

“You guys could always stage an intervention.” Julian suggests.

Danny laughs again, slinging an arm around Julian’s shoulders. “Not a bad idea. But after burgers, yeah?”

Julian smiles and agrees.

\-----

The thing is, Julian has never had a real crush before. He got so used to looking the other way when it came to boys, that he never had the chance to develop feelings for anyone. So now, he doesn’t know if the feelings he apparently has for Danny are a crush, or something else. Worse, he doesn’t have anyone to ask. Sure, he could ask Tom, but he’s still a little nervous about others knowing he’s gay. Or bi. Or whatever he is.

In the end, he goes to Tom.

He does it at night. Albeit, he does it after several shots of whiskey, because hey, liquid courage never hurt anyone.

It’s a quarter to midnight and Tom’s studying for some test when Julian blurts out, “Hey, Tommy?”

Tom doesn’t stop writing when he responds. “Yeah?”

“So, uh, when did you and Drew… You know…”

This time, he does stop writing, and he turns to face Julian. “When did we start fucking?”

“No, when did you guys start dating?”

Tom laughs, though Julian thinks it sounds a little strained. “Oh, me and Drew aren’t dating.”

Julian’s confused, and the whiskey isn’t helping much. “Uh, you guys aren’t?” When Tom shakes his head, he asks, “So you don’t like, have any feelings for him or nothin’?”

Tom furrows his brow. “Do _you_ want to sleep with him or something…?

“Oh, no. What?” Julian laughs. “No, no, I just,” He closes his eyes and says in one breath, “I’m gay and I think I like someone, but I’m not sure ‘cause I’ve never really embraced whatever I am.”

“Oh…kay,” Tom says slowly. He turns his chair so he’s facing Julian. “Is _that_ why you’re drinking on a Tuesday?”

Julian nods. “Yeah.”

“And, I’m just going out on a limb here, is Danny the guy you think you like?”

He nods again and puts his hands over his eyes. “Yes.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Tom leans back in his chair. “I’m also pretty sure ‘Dola has a thing for you too,”

Julian just groans. “It’s been like, a week, barely, isn’t it weird that I have… feelings for him?” He stumbles over the ‘feelings’.

Tom shrugs. “I don’t think anything is wrong with that. You like who you like,”

Julian is quiet for a minute, before asking, “Do you like Drew? Like, what am I supposed to do here?”

“Well you could tell him, that’s probably the easiest thing to do. You could also not say anything, which is also easy but dumb. Or you could wait and see if these feelings continue or if it’s just a physical thing.”

“Is that… Is that what people do?” When Tom gives him a confused look, he clarifies, “Wait and see, I mean,”

Tom considers for a second. “Uh… Sometimes. I mean, just go for it, dude,”

Julian giggles. “What, I just kiss him? Isn’t that what happens in every stupid movie?”

“If it works, go for it,” Tom eyes the half empty bottle of whiskey that’s on the floor next to the bed. “I’m gonna take this,” He says, snatching it before Julian can react. “Enough drinking,”

“I don’t have any classes tomorrow!” Julian protests. “Come on, give it back,”

Tom holds off and keeps his glare firm. “You may not have class tomorrow, but we have practice, so, enough,”

Julian scoffs. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, _dad_ ,”

Tom just rolls his eyes. “Get some sleep, Jules.”

Julian hums, suddenly feeling hot. There’s sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and he stumbles off his bed. “‘m going out. Need some air.”

“Don’t get run over by a car.” Tom calls out as the door shuts.

Julian laughs a little and sighs when he makes it outside, the cool air hitting his face. He has half a mind to call up Danny now, but, after a minute, he decides against it. Maybe if he was a little drunker, he’d make that call, but for now, he’s content to wander around the campus.

He doesn’t expect to run into Rob, who’s half drunk, and walking somewhere with a girl under each arm, and half a bottle of tequila in his hand.

“Jules!” Rob shouts, smiling wide. “You shoulda come over! There was a kickass party goin’ on!”

Julian laughs. “Sorry, Gronk, had a night in with Tom,” He waves to the girls who giggle and wave back. “You probably had enough fun for the both of us,”

“True that, man!” Rob high fives him. “Oh, shit, man, wait, here, have this.” He holds out the half empty bottle of tequila.

Against his better judgement, he takes the offered bottle. “Hey, thanks, man.”

“No problem, dude!” He starts walking away with the girls. “I’ll see you later!”

Julian raises the hand holding the tequila as a goodbye. When Rob leaves, he looks down at the bottle and bites his lip. He really shouldn’t. Tom was right, he does have practice tomorrow, and he knows if he gets drunker he’s gonna do something stupid.

_“I mean… Just go for it, dude.”_

“Fuck it.” Julian says. He uncaps the bottle and takes a couple swigs, grimacing at the burn.

He continues to wander around, and he’s sure he looks like some drunk; stumbling around with a bottle of tequila hanging loosely in his hand. He’s humming a song under his breath, and he looks up at Danny’s dorm building when he passes.

He could totally just walk in there. It’s only midnight, he thinks. He doesn’t know how long he stands outside the building, but by the time he makes up his mind to go in, he can barely feel his fingers. Maybe it’s colder outside than he thought.

There’s a few people here and there in the hallway, and they all look at him a little strangely as he stumbles through, trying to find Danny’s dorm room.

When he finds it, the bottle is almost empty and the hallway is spinning a little. He knocks on the door. “Danny, hey. ‘Dola, you awake?” He whispers.

The door swishes open and Danny isn’t the one in the doorway. It’s his roommate, whose name Julian can’t remember, and he has a scowl on his face with a sheet wrapped around his waist, and _oh_.

“Oh.” Julian says. “Hey. That’s my bad.” He laughs. “Where’s Danny?”

The guy shrugs and it’s the blonde in his bed that answers. “He’s in my dorm across the hall!”

Julian shakes his head, still laughing, and says his thanks before the door is shut in his face. He shakes himself out of it and trips across the hall to the other dorm. He knocks on the door again, feeling deja vu.

This time when the door swings open, Danny’s standing there, shirtless. “Oh, hey, Jules. What’s up?”

“Uh,” Julian swallows and wills his eyes not to drop any lower. “I was around the neighborhood,”

Danny raises an eyebrow and flicks his eyes to the bottle still in his hands. “Around the neighborhood, huh?” He opens the door wider. “Come on,”

Julian smiles and tries to squash down the fluttering in his stomach. “So, this where you stay when your roommate’s havin’ sex?” He asks as they both sit on the bed.

He laughs and nods. “Yeah. It’s not so bad, close enough to my dorm anyway. You’re lucky Drew doesn’t have a roommate, you’ll never have to leave when they wanna have sex,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Julian laughs and offers the bottle to Danny. “You want some? Got it from Gronk on the way over. Was drinkin’ whiskey, but Tommy took it from me,”

Danny hums and takes the bottle, not drinking. “Yeah, Tommy has a thing for underage drinking, doesn’t like it,”

“‘m twenty! That’s barely underage!” Julian protests. “Are you taking my alcohol away too?”

“You’re fucking drunk, I think you’ve had enough,”

Julian tries to reach for the bottle, only to tip too far and fall half on top of Danny, his cheek hitting Danny’s chest. It causes Danny to lean back on one arm while making sure the bottle doesn’t tip and spill.

“Sorry,” Julian apologizes. He continues to reach for the bottle, which Danny holds up over his head in response. “C’mon, don’t be mean,” He reaches further and only succeeds in pressing himself further on top of him.

Danny laughs. “Me? Being mean? _You’re_ the one who’s on top of me,”

“It’s ‘cause you’re bein’ mean and not lettin’ me have the alcohol,” Julian whines. He drops his arm and instead pushes his head against his Danny’s chest. “Warm,”

“Yeah?” Danny carefully sets the bottle down onto the ground, balancing on both his arms now. “How long were you walking around, huh?” He asks.

Julian nods, humming. “Dunno. Had a talk with Tom-Tom,” He grumbles when Danny moves up to lean against the headboard, dragging him up with him.

“What’d you talk about?”

He shrugs, eyes closing. “Thiiiiingss,”

Danny raises an eyebrow and runs his fingers through Julian’s hair. “Things, huh?”

Julian nods. “Yeah,” He sighs in content when Danny scratches at his scalp. “Things like bein’ gay ‘n shit,”

“You tell him?”

“Yeah. He was nice about it. He and Drew ain’t datin’ though?” Julian starts to inch his hand down to the bottle on the ground.

Danny watches, amused. “No one ever asks them about their relationship,” , He uses his other hand to snatch Julian’s wrist. “Uh, uh, no more.”

“C’mon, ‘Dola,” He whines. “Please? ‘m bein’ good, ain’t I?” He rests his chin on Danny’s chest and he looks up at him through his eyelashes.

Danny’s face flushes a little. “Uh,” He swallows. “Even so, you’ve had enough.”

Julian nods like he’s finally satisfied with that answer. “Hey, ‘Dola?”

“Yeah?”

Julian’s not sure what he’s going to say, and his head is spinning, and all he can really focus on are the fingers in his hair and the smell of whatever cologne Danny’s wearing. “I wanna kiss you,”

Danny raises his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, yes. Been wantin’ too. Tommy said I should,” He clumsily pushes himself up so he’s practically sitting in the other’s lap.

“Would you wanna kiss me when you’re sober?” Danny asks.

Julian nods. “Wanna kiss you now though.”

Danny brings a hand and runs a thumb across Julian’s cheekbone, his other hand threading through the hair at the back of his head. “You’re not gonna freak out or anything in the morning, right?”  

“No, no,” Julian tries to move his head forward, but Danny tightens his hold in his hair. “Promise, won’t freak out,” He closes his eyes, and pulls his head harder against the hold, a moan dragging up from the back of his throat. “Please, ‘Dola?”

Danny purses his lips before nodding slowly. He leads Julian’s lips to his own and kisses him softly. Julian’s eyes flutter shut and he presses his lips harder against Danny’s, gasping when a tongue slides across his lower lip. His own tongue feels thick and probably tastes like shitty alcohol, but that doesn’t seem to stop Danny from sliding his own against it.

Danny nips at his lower lip and Julian feels a tingling at his base of his spine and he moans, trying to push harder against him. He whines when Danny pulls away, both panting for breath.

He steals another kiss before Danny holds his face with his hands and keeps him still. Danny’s breathless when he asks, “So? How was that for a kiss?”

Julian smiles drunkenly. “It was good.” He nods lazily. “‘m gonna pass out now.”

“Hey, hey, gimme a sec,” Danny slips out from under Julian, laying him down on the bed. “Bed, sleep now, right?”

Julian nods and he shimmies out of his jeans, kicking them off the bed. He pulls Danny down next to him when he goes to move away. “No, stay, ‘Dola.”

Danny smiles. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna turn off the lights, alright?”

Julian mumbles something under his breath but lets go of Danny’s wrist. He jumps when Danny comes back, his weight making the mattress shift.

“See?” Danny whispers. He crawls under the covers and wraps an arm around Julian’s waist. “Told ya I’d be right back.”

Julian hums in agreement and pushes his face into Danny’s neck, pressing a kiss there before his breaths start evening out. He vaguely thinks that he might (probably) freak out tomorrow, but he’s asleep before he can think too hard on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to yell at me about mistakes and shit.  
> I still don't know what I'm doing with my life.  
> [Stalk me on tumblr!](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after goes...slightly better than what Julian thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this chapter is for that anon on tumblr who asked me when this would be out. Here's to you.

When Julian wakes up, his head is pounding and he’s pretty sure that something died in his mouth overnight. There’s an arm slung around his waist. He groans quietly and presses his face further into whatever he’s using as a pillow, which, he realizes, is a chest.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you awake?” A voice - _Danny’s_ voice - asks, and oh. Right. Last night was a thing that happened.

Julian opens his eyes, then quickly shuts them again. “What time is it?”

“A little after twelve, I think.” There are fingers running through his hair. “How’s your head?”

“I feel like death.” Julian replies. When the fingers stop moving, he whines. “Fingers feel nice.” He sighs when he feels nails scratching across his scalp. “Sorry ‘bout last night,” He braves opening his eyes again.

Danny laughs softly. “No apology necessary, man,”

Julian peers up at him. “Even for the… you know… kiss?” He asks tentatively.

“ _Especially_ not for that.” Danny frowns then. “You’re not freaking out on me, are you?”

“No, not at all,” He smiles and presses a kiss to the underside of Danny’s jaw.

Danny hums. “Good. I’d feel bad if you regretted it. You want me to get you some aspirin?”

Julian shuts his eyes and shakes his head. “Don’t wanna move.”

He chuckles. “You just want to lay here all day until practice?”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Julian stretches, sighing happily when his back pops.

“You know that’s in like, three hours, right?”

Julian scoffs and wraps a leg around one of Danny’s. “Please, you’d be honored to spend a whole three hours with me,” He lifts his head slightly, looking around. “We back at yours?”

“Yeah,” Danny nods. “Roommate’s girlfriend came back around nine and kicked us out,”

“How’d you get me back without waking me up?” Julian asks.

Danny fondly rolls his eyes. “I carried your drunk ass,”

“Never knew you were such a gentleman,” Julian coos.

Danny slowly sits up and laughs when Julian grumbles something and buries his face into the pillow instead. “I’m going to grab you some aspirin and something to eat,” He tosses a bottle of Gatorade onto the bed. “Drink this, all of it, before I get back.”

Julian says something into the pillow before lifting his head and leaning on an arm. His eyes move down Danny’s back before he puts on a shirt.

Danny turns, smirking when he catches the other looking. “See something you like?”

“Oh, shut up, asshole,” Julian says, blushing. He sits up, sheets pooling around his waist. He picks up the bottle of Gatorade, eyeing it.

“Seriously, drink all of it,” Danny says, shrugging on a jacket.

Julian rolls his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He smiles. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Julian opens the Gatorade. “Don’t get killed or nothin’.” Danny’s laugh echoes before the door closes.

Julian drains half the bottle in a few gulps and he gropes around the ground for his pants. He pulls out his phone and makes a face when he sees he has a few messages waiting for him.

 

**_From: Tommie_ **

**_You didnt die did u?_ **

****

**_From: Tommie_ **

**_Seriously, u ok?_ **

****

**_From: Tommie_ **

**_Dont be dead._ **

 

He snorts and rolls his eyes and sends a quick text back.

 

_**To: Tommie** _

_**I’m not dead, with Danny.** _

 

He hopes Tom doesn’t text him back asking him what happened. He finishes the rest of the Gatorade as he tosses his phone back onto the ground. He runs a hand through his hair, frowning when his fingers get caught in a few knots.

He buries himself in the sheets and shuts his eyes, hoping the room might stop spinning a little. He’s not sure how much time passes, and he groans when his phone starts to go off on the floor.

“Who the fuck is calling me?” He asks to himself.

 

_Unknown Number Calling…_

 

He frowns and answers it.

“Hello?”

_“Jules, hi!”_

Julian frowns. “Uh... Hi?”

The person on the other line laughs. _“Don’t you know who this is?”_

“Is it bad if I say I don’t? Although, the voice does sound a little familiar.” He laughs a little awkwardly at the end.

_“Jules, it’s me, Wes.”_

\-----

Danny’s humming to himself as he looks at the giant vending machine that’s set up outside next to the dorm buildings. He’s bending over grabbing the aspirin from the machine when he hears someone cat call him.

“Lookin’ good there, ‘Dola!”

It’s Tom, and Danny turns around, laughing. “Don’t let Drew hear you say that,” He jokes.

Tom snorts and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Don’t think he’d be too torn up over it. Jules said he was with you?”

“Yeah, he’s in my dorm,” He holds up the pack of aspirin. “Thought I’d help him out and get him some shit for his head,”

“He gonna be okay for practice?”

Danny nods. “Probably, yeah. He seemed better when I left,”

Tom starts to walk back with him. “So, did you guys do anything?”

“Uh, what? No...no. I mean, he kissed me but...” He stutters out, blushing a little. “He was pretty drunk, I wouldn't have taken advantage of him.”

Tom laughs. “Damn, knew he was gonna try something.” He bumps shoulders with Danny. “You’re a good guy, you know that, right?”

“I try. He’s...nice,” Danny mumbles. “If he wants to kiss me sober, that’d be cool, but I don’t wanna pressure him into anything.” He shrugs and changes the subject. “You wanna come with me to get some food for him?”

Tom considers. “Yeah, alright. I don’t have anything going on,”

“You don’t?” Danny looks at him, surprised. “I thought you normally hang out with Drew…?”

The quarterback shakes his head. “Uh...Not today. Let’s go, though.” Danny doesn’t push it and leads Tom to the closet cafeteria.

\-----

“Oh, uh, hey, Wes,” Julian says.

Wes laughs. _“Don’t sound so excited, Jules,”_

“I’m not…” He clears his throat. “Why’re you callin’ me?”

_“What? I can’t call you anymore?"_ Wes sounds offended.

Julian rolls his eyes. “You can call me all you want, just don’t sound offended if I don’t want to talk to you,”

Wes scoffs. _“Are you_ still _upset over that?”_

“Still upset over what? The fact that you cheated on me? Oh, yeah, I guess I’m still a little sore over that,” Julian says sarcastically.

_“C’mon, I was drunk, and it was a long distance relationship. You know it didn’t mean anything, babe -"_

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Julian growls. “You don’t get to anymore.” He sighs. “Just… What do you want?”

_“I just wanted to see how you were doing at Michigan,”_ Wes defends. _“And I thought maybe we could see each other again when my team comes up to kick your team's ass,”_

Julian scowls. “Yeah. Right. No offense, Wes, but the Michigan team here is pretty fucking great.” And then to be a piece of shit he adds, “Everyone’s got such great chemistry here. In fact, Danny Amendola, you know him?”

_“Yeah, that wide receiver that transferred there last year.”_ Wes scoffs. _“Wasn’t very good, don’t know why Michigan wanted him. What about him?”_

Julian thinks about last night and sighs happily. “I don’t think I’ve ever had better chemistry with another receiver before…” He trails off when he hears the dorm door opening. “‘Dola, you’re back.” He smiles at the other wide receiver. “I gotta go," He says into the phone. "I’ll see you in a couple weeks when we beat you, yeah?” He hangs up before Wes can respond.

Danny toes off his shoes. “Who was that?” He asks.

“Oh,” Julian shrugs. “Just my ex, uh, Wes,”

“Wes _Welker_?” Danny tosses his jacket on a chair and sits down on the bed next to Julian. “I didn’t know you dated him,”

“Yeah, I met him before college and we dated. Then he went to Texas and I went to Kent,” He shrugs again. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

Danny frowns. “He kinda seemed like a ladies man at Tech, but, I can’t say anything for sure,”

“No, no, he was,” Julian rubs the back of his neck. “Was kinda an asshole and slept around.” He laughs a little, bitter. “Learned my lesson pretty quickly,”

Danny bites his lip. “Sorry to hear that,” He says quietly. “I uh, brought you some aspirin,” He hands the small bottle to Julian, and pulls out a small box from the plastic bag he was carrying. “And some food. I don’t really know what you like…”

Julian pulls opens the box and smiles. “I love pancakes. Thanks.”  

“Oh! And I brought you some more Gatorade,” Danny says, smiling.

Julian swallows some aspirin. “I can’t even remember the last time someone brought me breakfast in bed,” He laughs. “This is great.” He says around a mouthful of pancakes.

Danny chuckles. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’d like anything, coming from you,” Julian says, before stopping and flushing. “I didn’t, uh, sorry.”

Danny chuckles. “Hey, what’d I say?” He pushes a piece of hair off Julian’s forehead. “You don’t have to be sorry.” His eyes flick down to Julian’s syrupy lips.

“Well you know, I guess it’s just -” Julian gets cut off by Danny’s lips connecting with his. He makes a surprised noise before melting into the kiss. His hands come up, clutching at Danny’s shirt. The box in his lap tips and falls, syrup spilling onto the sheets.

He pulls back, Danny’s lips trailing down his jawline to his neck. “Danny, the sheets -” He cuts himself off with a gasp, fingers threading through the other’s hair. “Seriously, dude, there’s syrup everywhere.”

“I’ll change the sheets later.” He murmurs into Julian’s neck. He nips at his pulse point, smirking at the low whine he gets. He dips two fingers into the syrup and brings them up to Julian’s lips, watching with slightly wide eyes as Julian parts his lips and hesitantly licks his fingers.

Julian’s not entirely sure what he’s doing when he brings those fingers into his mouth, lips closing around them, but Danny’s eyes go half lidded and, yeah, that’s why he’s doing this.

“I don’t think this is a good way to clean it up,” Julian says, tongue sliding between Danny’s fingers. “Besides,” He says when he pulls the fingers from his mouth, smirking. “there’s a much better way I could be using my mouth.” And did he really just say that?

Danny’s eyes seem to widen further and his breath hitches slightly. “I bet you say that to all the guys who bring you breakfast.”

Julian’s already pulling him to the edge of the bed, and sliding down to kneel between his legs. “Only the cute ones.”

“Jesus Christ.” Danny whispers, fingers threading through Julian’s hair.

“No, no, just Jules here.” He quips. He pulls down Danny’s sweatpants and raises an eyebrow. “You always walk around with no underwear?”

“You always this mouthy when you’re about to suck someone off?”

Julian huffs a laugh and repeats, “Only for the _really_ cute ones.” He's about to say something else, but Danny’s apparently had enough and pulls his head down, cock filling his mouth. Danny sets a slow pace, moving his head as he wants. Julian’s eyes flutter shut and he moans quietly, hollowing his cheeks.

He breathes through his nose, opening up his throat, inwardly smirking when Danny lets out a choked off moan. “Fucking _hell_ , Jules, do you even have a gag reflex?”

Julian pulls off, a strand of spit between his lips and Danny’s cock. “One of the things I’m proud of.” He takes his cock back in his mouth, tongue rubbing at the underside of the head.

“Fuck, you should be.” Danny breathes. “You look so pretty kneeling, taking my cock.”

Julian lets out a squeak, bobbing his head faster. His own cock is throbbing, and he lowers a hand into his boxers, stroking himself. He’s already teetering on the edge of coming, and he whines.

Danny raises an eyebrow. “You gonna come? While sucking me off?” Julian tries to nod around the cock in his mouth and manages some sort of garbled noise of agreement. “Yeah, come on, Jules, come for me.”

And Julian _does_. He squeezes his eyes shut and comes in his pants like a Goddamn teenager, shaking and moaning around Danny’s cock, vision fucking whiting out, and he can’t remember the last time he came so hard.

The next thing he knows, Danny’s pulling him off his cock by his hair and then there’s something hitting his left eyelid and dripping down to his cheek. A few seconds goes by before Julian wipes at his face, opening his eyes. “Did you seriously just come on my face?”

Danny shrugs, catching his breath. “Thought it’d make your pretty face even prettier,” He smirks then, fingers scratching idly through his hair. “And I was right.”

“Oh yeah?” Julian smiles, wiping his hands on Danny’s sweatpants. He leans his head on Danny’s thigh. “Jesus. If this is what a blowjob’s like, I can’t wait to see what it’s like when you fuck me.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky after practice…” Danny says, trailing off. “Right now though, how about a shower? I think there’s syrup on my ass.”

Julian laughs and nods. “Shower sounds great.”

They’re halfway to the shower block when Danny elbows him. “So, dirty talk gets you off, huh?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Julian mumbles, blushing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me about mistakes or suggestions.  
> What is my life.  
> [Come stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	4. A Little Bit More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's sex. And drama. Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like, a month. I'm so sorry. And I'm even sorrier because for the next month I'm gonna be busy with school and trying to graduate early. The next time a chapter's posted won't be until, probably, February 1st. So, sorry about that too.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

Julian’s a little worried to go back to his dorm room after the display Tom made at practice. The whole team was worried really, everyone saying that even though Tom sometimes had a hot head, none of them had ever seen him just walk off the field in the middle of practice. 

Danny comes up to him in the locker room. “Hey, you wanna come over and stay in my dorm for a little while?”

“I kinda wanna check on Tom...Make sure he’s okay,” Julian closes his locker. “Does anyone know what happened?”

Danny shrugs. “Only Tom and Drew, but I don’t think anyone knows what they were talking about.”

“And I doubt after that explosion, Drew’s gonna go check on him,” Julian sighs. “I’ll call you afterwards...Or if I’m thrown out of the dorm,”

Danny laughs and presses a kiss to his lips. “Good luck.”

Julian groans inwardly and slings his bag over his shoulder, making his way back to his dorm. He knows Drew isn’t going to be there, the guy is still out on the field, but he’s still a little worried when there’s no sound coming from the dorm.

“Hey Tom - _woah, shit!_ ” Julian opens the door then quickly ducks as a football comes flying from the room, barely missing his head. He looks inside the room and sees Tom standing, eyes red, arm dropped from the throw.

Tom sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “Sorry, Jules. I thought you were...someone else,”

Julian nods and shuts the door before sitting on his bed. “Someone else like, Drew?”

Tom’s fists clench and he drops onto his bed. “Yeah. Yeah, someone like him,”

“So, uh, is everything okay?” He winces at the question and the obvious answer.

Tom just sighs. “Everything is…” He waves a hand around. “I dunno,”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You, you don’t have to be doing this, Jules,” Tom says. He lays down. “Really. You can go hang out with Danny if you want,”

And he’s tempted, he really is. Tom’s giving him an easy way out to avoid the awkwardness that’s bound to be here.

Instead, he says, “No, really. You’re my friend, so come on, tell Dr. Julian what’s wrong,”

Tom chuckles, throwing his arm over his eyes. “It’s stupid, really. Me and Drew weren’t ever really a  _ thing _ , we just...were. But he met this girl. Some sweet, pretty, smart girl. Someone who has more practical dreams than making it in football...Someone he could really see 'having a family with',” He laughs without humor. “I guess I’m not family material,”

Julian doesn’t know what to say. Tom told him  _ last night  _ that they weren’t a couple, but now that he thinks about it, he’s never seen Tom flirt with the cheerleaders who hit on him. Or anyone, really. “Do you  _ want _ a family with him?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, I’m twenty two! I want something... probably. I want  _ Drew _ .”

“This, uh, probably isn’t what you want to hear, but maybe you should try talking to him.” Julian suggests.

Tom nods, arm still over his eyes. “I doubt he wants to talk to some immature kid who stormed away ‘cause he couldn’t deal with his feelings,”

Julian rolls his lips inwards. “You were surprised, and hurt, it’s not immature.” He stands up and tugs Tom’s arm from his face, pulling him up. “Now come on, I’ll come with you to find him.”

“Alright.” Tom reluctantly agrees and lets Julian lead him back out to the field.

Drew is there, but so is someone else. They’re sitting on the bleachers, and they’re sitting close, and even from the distance, Julian can see them both smiling. His stomach clenches and he starts to think this might’ve been a bad idea. He can feel Tom stiffen next to him.

“I...I should go.” Tom starts shaking his head. “This was a bad idea,”

Julian tightens his hand on Tom’s wrist. “No, come on.” And despite being taller and stronger than him, Tom lets him pull him along.

When they get closer, the girl looks up and her smiles fades. She gestures toward them and Drew follows her gaze, eyes widening when he sees them standing there. Tom’s standing behind him, trying to shrink and hide. The thought of a 6’4” person trying to hide behind his 5’10” frame would normally make Julian laugh, but he’s too busy feeling some kind of sympathetic anger.

He pushes Tom forward a little who tries to shrink even further, arms around himself, shoulders slumped, and eyes turned down.

Surprisingly, it’s the girl who breaks the silence. “I’ll uh, let you guys talk.” She then says to Drew in a quieter voice, “I’ll see you later.” Tom’s shoulders seem to slump further, and Julian’s frown deepens.

He nudges Tom with his elbow, but when he doesn’t make any move to say anything, decides, fuck it, let’s go. “Hope we didn’t interrupt anything with you and your friend,”

Drew narrows his eyes and then sighs, looking tired. “What do you guys want?”

This time, he nudges Tom hard in the ribs. He flinches. “I, uh, well...Is that her then?” He still hasn’t looked up.

Drew looks like he wants to lie for a second, before he says, “Yeah.”

Tom nods, arms tightening around himself. “She seems nice, even though she took you from me,”

“She didn’t take anything from anyone. We were never a couple -” He sighs. “Tom, you took my position,”

Tom flinches. “That’s not fair.” He whispers. “I didn’t take something you were in love with away, did I?”

Drew doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Probably not in the same way you mean,”

This draws a small smile from Tom. “No, probably not.” The smile fades. “So, is this it then? I tell you I love you and you go on a date with her?”

“I…” Drew starts. “Tommy, tell me honestly, did you ever think this was going to work?”

Tom frowns. “Well, not at first. But then, after a few months I did. I guess, uh, I guess I was wrong.” He wipes at his face.

Drew’s face softens. “You’re amazing, but I need someone mature.”

“Oh.” Is all Tom says. He opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I guess there’s nothing I could say then, huh.” 

“I guess not.”

Tom nods again, finally looking up to meet Drew’s eyes. “Well, uh, I should go,” He’s blinking hard. “Bye, Drew.” He whispers and then starts walking back to the dorms, hands shoved deep in his pocket and shoulders slumped.

“So that’s it?” Julian asks. Drew looks surprised, like he forgot he was standing there. “He tells you he loves you and you tell him he’s not  _ mature _ ? Are you fucking kidding me? That’s...that’s fucking,” He shakes his head. “That’s fucking low, man.”

Drew sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. “It’s...complicated. I love the kid, I do, he just needs to grow up, and I can’t be there when he does,”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause he’s meant for the big league, he’s gonna go to the NFL and be great there.” He shrugs. “I don’t want to try and stop that. That kid has big dreams, and I wanna settle down somewhere, sometime. I’d slow him down.”

Julian sighs. “Who says if he makes it to the NFL, he can’t still have a family?” He starts to walk away. “Just...You have someone who loves you and someone who doesn’t.”

He hurries back to his dorm to check on Tom. “Come on, Tommy, unlock the door.” He knocks on it.

“I just want to be alone for a little while. I’ll be fine.” Is the answer Julian gets.

He sighs. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.”

Julian frowns but turns and makes his way out of the dorm building, dialing Danny’s number.

It picks up after two rings.  _ “Hey, how’d it go?” _

“About as well as you expect,” Julian sighs. “I’ll explain it to you more later,”

_ “You wanna come over?”  _ Danny asks.  _ “You can talk about it if you want, my roommate’’s got class.” _

Julian nods, even though Danny can’t see him. “Yeah.”

_ “Cool I’ll see you in a few.” _

Julian can hear the smile in his voice, and he smiles back. “You gonna be wearing underwear this time?”

Danny sighs as if thinking about it.  _ “I guess you’ll have to find out.” _   When Julian doesn’t respond, he says,  _ “You’re blushing, aren’t you.” _

“No! Maybe...Alright, fine, yes.” He pouts when Danny laughs. “Asshole. I’m hanging up now.” He shoves his phone in his pocket, smiling fondly.

\-----

“So that’s it?” Danny asks, eyebrows raised. They’re sitting on his bed, Julian in his lap, and he’s rubbing small circles on his hips. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said to him.” Julian rests his forehead against Danny’s. “Is Tom gonna be okay?”

Danny nods, fingers trailing higher, lifting Julian’s shirt with it. “Tommy’s strong, stronger than some give him credit for,”

Julian’s quiet, raising his arms for Danny to take his shirt off. He leans forward, pressing their lips together. Julian makes a little noise in the back of his throat, before his eyes flutter shut and he winds his arms around the other’s neck.  When his lips are red and swollen and his lungs are burning, he pulls back and asks breathlessly, “Is it bad that one of my friend’s is probably depressed and I really want to find out if you’re wearing any underwear?”

Danny chuckles. “Maybe a little bit,” He kisses Julian again until they’re both breathless. “But I’m sure you’ll be forgiven.” He kisses down Julian’s neck, leaving rough bites softened by his tongue.

“They’re gonna be on my ass if you leave a mark,” Julian warns, tipping his head back to give Danny more room anyway.

Danny hums. “Let’s them know you’re mine,”

And maybe Julian shouldn’t find that as hot as he does, but,  _ God _ , when was the last time he was actually wanted? He shivers and drags Danny’s shirt up, prompting him to pull back and lift it the rest of the way off.

He runs a finger over a scar line on Danny’s chest. “What’s this from?”

“I got hurt, needed surgery.” Danny says, lips latching onto Julian’s neck, under his Adam’s Apple. “Didn’t realize I almost died, but oh well.” He whispers into the other’s neck.

“I’m happy you didn’t die.” Julian breathes, shuddering when he feels teeth against his skin.

Danny chuckles against his neck. “Me too.”

Julian brushes his lips across the scar, smiling a little when he feels Danny shudder. He kisses his way back to Danny’s lips. He gasps when he feels hands cupping his ass through his jeans, and he pulls away with a breathy laugh.

“Your roommate isn’t gonna be coming back anytime soon, right?” Julian asks with swollen lips. 

Danny shakes his head. “He’s got class for another hour. Besides,” He smiles, hands undoing Julian’s belt. “I locked the door anyway.”

Julian tries to roll his eyes, but they flutter shut when Danny gets his belt open and a hand down his pants. “I don’t think it,  _ fuck _ , matters. Doesn’t he have a key?” He asks, breathless. He opens his mouth to say something next, another smart remark, but a hand around his cock makes his mouth shut with a click.

Danny smirks and kisses him again, tongues tangling. The hand around his cock strokes, thumb circling the head on every pass. He shivers, hands threading through Danny’s hair, tightening on instinct. Danny whimpers under his breath, and Julian feels a rush of power he hasn’t felt before. He pulls the other receiver's head back experimentally and relishes in the breathy moan he lets out.

“Fucking hell,” Danny whimpers against Julian’s lips. “You should fuck me.”

Julian freezes and swallows. “I, uh,”

Danny pulls back, looking a little concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just,” He flushes. “Wes never really let me top.”

“Oh,” Danny says with wide eyes. “Do you not want to or…?”

Julian shakes his head quickly. “No! No, I do. I mean, I really fucking do. Just, I haven’t topped in a while...What if I’m no good?”

Danny’s face softens and he kisses Julian softly. “You’ll be fine. If you’re really worried, we don’t have to do anything,”

Julian rests his head on Danny’s shoulder, and nods. “Sorry.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Don’t be,” Danny rubs reassuring hands over Julian’s shoulders. “I think it’s sweet. I think  _ you’re  _ sweet and it’s fi -” He’s cut off by a mouth colliding with his, teeth clacking together. He lets out a surprised squeak, then melts into it when he feels Julian’s hands thread into his hair, tugging him where he wants.

“I want to fuck you,” Julian whispers against Danny’s lips, nipping his bottom lip harshly. “Hard.”

Danny swallows thickly. “You, you should totally do that.”

Julian grins wolfishly, and Danny struggles to remember that shy guy from a few minutes ago. He doesn’t get time to ponder that thought for long, before he’s being pushed down, and Julian’s on top of him. A hand drifts down his chest and he sucks in a sharp breath when Julian’s thumb circles his left nipple. 

“Sensitive?” Julian teases, rolling it between two fingers.

“Don’t have to sound so happy about i - it,” Danny stammers out, sentence getting skewed when Julian decides to latch his mouth to his right nipple. “Motherfucking  _ Christ _ .”

Julian hums. “Just Jules.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “You’re so fucking funny.” He pants out. Then Julian bites down harshly on his nipple, causing his eyes to roll for a whole different reason.

“I do try.” Julian snarks, hand slipping inside Danny’s pants. “So, no underwear I see.” He licks down Danny’s torso, and pulls down his pants. He brushes his lips over the head of Danny’s cock, smirking when he hears a whimper. “You’re so fucking responsive.” He whispers in wonder.

“Is that a problem?” Danny asks, breathless. He has a hand in Julian’s hair, the other gripping his bedsheets tightly.

“Not at all.” Julian shakes his head. “Lube?”

Danny points to his desk. “In the drawer.” He closes his eyes as Julian gets up to get it and nearly yelps when there’s a slap to his thigh. “Ow! What was that for?” He complains, though his dick twitches all the same.

“Didn’t seem like you minded too much.” Julian smirks and crawls on top of Danny, smiling into the kiss he gives him.

Danny breathes a small laugh and brings his arms up to wrap around Julian’s neck, only to have them pinned onto the bed by his head. Julian links their fingers together as he presses his hands harder against the mattress. He drags them up above Danny’s head.

“Leave ‘em there, yeah?” He whispers. Danny nods and he smirks before he kisses his way down to his cock. He gives it one hard, slow suck, smirking when Danny's hands tighten on the headboard.

He kisses down Danny’s cock and keeps going, lifting his hips, until his tongue is lightly pressing against his hole. Danny’s hips jerk and Julian grips his hips, wondering if (hoping) he’ll leave bruises. He presses a sloppy kiss to Danny’s hole and manages to hold down his hips.

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” Danny groans. His knuckles turn white when he feels a finger pressed against his hole, alongside Julian’s tongue.

“I didn’t know you were so...sensitive,” Julian says, kissing along Danny’s thighs. “Wanna spend hours taking you apart and making you beg.”

All the blood that’s currently not in Danny’s dick, comes rushing to his face. Whether that's from Julian saying filth to him or the fact that, yes, he is sensitive, he doesn’t know. It’s just...been a while since he’s been fucked is all. Longer than Danny would like to admit.

He goes to kick Julian with his foot, only for him to catch his ankle. “Hey, now. None of that.” He says, placing a kiss on Danny’s ankle, before lowering his foot back to the bed. He grins, all sharp teeth, as he pushes a finger into Danny all the way up to the third knuckle in one motion.

Danny gasps, body arching off the bed. “Shiiit, more,”

“Already?” Julian asks, a little concerned. His finger still moving slowly, stroking Danny’s prostate.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,  _ yes _ ,” Danny grinds out with clenched teeth.

Julian’s eyes narrow, but he adds a second finger, twisting them and slowly stretching Danny. When Julian strokes over his prostate, he makes a high pitched whine he’ll deny later.

“You’re so tight. If I didn’t know any better, I’d ask if this was your first time.” Julian teases.

“Oh, fuck off you a -” Danny cuts himself off with a wet gasp. And maybe he’d be embarrassed any other time, but Julian’s added another finger and is pressing all of them against his prostate. He feels like he’s about to break, a string waiting to snap and, shit, he’s close, closer than he thought. He’s gonna come untouched like a kid, and it’s right there, he can fucking taste it and -

\- Suddenly he's empty and he could cry. “Come on,” He whimpers. “Don’t make me beg  _ now _ .”

Julian raises an eyebrow. “But I bet you’d look so  _ pretty _ ,”

Danny rolls his eyes, and it’s completely unfair that Julian’s still so calm. “I swear to God, Jules, if you do not get your cock in me, I will,” He whimpers when Julian wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it hard.

“I don’t think I heard that. You’ll what?”

“Fucking bastard.” Danny hisses. He tries to hold out for another minute, but when he feels Julian’s cock press up against his hole, he breaks with a shuddering breath. “ _ Please _ , Jules,  _ fuck me _ . Please, please, I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me.”

Julian chuckles. “Don’t be such a drama queen.” He teases. “Condom?”

Danny shakes his head. “No, no,  _ please _ , ‘m clean. Wanna feel you,  _ all _ of you. Please?” His words are starting to slur together.

Julian swallows hard and nods, fucking into him with a steady pressure. They both groan when he bottoms out. They stay like that for a minute before Danny lets go of the head board to drag him down for a hard kiss.

He doesn’t seem to be upset that Danny has moved his hands, and starts fucking him at a brutal pace. The headboard bangs against the wall and Julian feels bad for the people in that room. Not bad enough to stop fucking Danny, but, a little bad.

“Gotta come,” Danny pants out. His fingers are scrabbling for purchase on Julian’s shoulders, leaving harsh, red lines. " _Fuuuck_ , 'm gonna come."

Julian groans and sucks a dark mark on Danny’s neck, too high up to ever cover. “You gonna come for me?”

He looks down at Danny. Danny with kiss swollen lips and glazed eyes. Danny with a light sheen of sweat covering him and hair that’s sticking to his forehead. He’s beautiful. Utterly beautiful. He reaches a hand between them to grasp Danny’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me.” Julian whispers, and watches as Danny lets go, a blissed out expression on his face. His eyes flutter shut, eyelashes casting shadows over flushed cheeks, and he’s fucking gorgeous. He bites down on Danny’s shoulder to muffle his own groan as he comes.

They’re both panting heavily and kissing lazily when there’s a knock on the door. Julian’s eyes snap open, while Danny just groans quietly.

“Danny?” And thank God it’s only Jimmy and not like, Tom or someone else older that would definitely judge them.

“What?” He taps Julian on the shoulder and winces when he pulls out, already feeling come starting to drip out.

“Uh, sorry, but I need the Organic Chem notes, could I borrow yours?” He asks, and Danny can’t even find it in him to be mad because he's completely fucked out, and Jimmy sounds genuinely sorry.

“Give me a sec.” Danny pulls on his pair of sweats, seemingly uncaring that they’re Julian’s, and rifles through his bag until he pulls out a binder. He throws a sheet over Julian, and opens the door a crack, handing Jimmy the whole binder. “Just give it back when you’re done.”

Jimmy’s face is red and he’s looking everywhere but at Danny. “Uh, thanks, man. I shouldn’t need them for that long.” He motions backwards with his hands. “I’ll just, uh, go now. Thanks again.”

Danny closes the door and shuffles back over to his bed, smiling when Julian pulls him down beside him.

“Nap now.” Julian says, throwing an arm around Danny and pulling him close.

Danny nods in agreement, eyelids already starting to droop. He pushes himself closer to Julian and shuts his eyes, too tired to even complain about being the small spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, you won't hear from me until February (unless I have the sudden urge to write, which might happen). Sorry!   
> You guys are all super great though, and the comments you leave make my day, and I'll try and update sometime before February. Byeeeeee for now<3 
> 
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	5. Hot Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of days before the first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. I've officially graduated and have a fair chunk of free time in the future for writing. So hooray!

The next practice is anything but perfect, the air filled with palpable tension. Tom’s passes are too hard and overthrown, and Drew claims sickness, not even bothering to show up. Rob’s the only one that seems to be in good spirits, trying to get everyone excited for the first game of the season. 

Julian watches as Tom walks out of the locker room alone, hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders slumped. He frowns, debating whether or not to go after him. He gets stopped by an arm wrapping around his shoulders and Danny smiling at him.

“Hey, babe,” Danny greets, planting a kiss onto the other’s head.

Julian smiles. “Hi, what’s up?”

Danny shrugs, and leads them out of the locker room. “You know, just watched this amazingly hot guy finish practice,”

“Oh yeah? He must be pretty amazing,” Julian smirks, wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool,” Danny matches the smirk with his own. “Gives pretty good head too,”

Julian sputters. “I, uh, fuck you,”

“Maybe later, handsome.”

“I hate you.” Julian mutters, face red.

Danny just grins wider. “You excited for your first Michigan game?”

Julian nods. “Yeah, nervous too. I’d be less nervous if it wasn’t…”

“If it wasn’t at Texas Tech?” Danny finishes for him.

He nods again. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I mean, you go down there to play games all the time, right? And shouldn’t it be harder for you ‘cause you used to go there?”

Danny considers it for a minute. “It’s different for you. There’s just old, bitter teammates there for me. For you, there’s an old love,”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek. “Yeah...I guess.” He shrugs. “I just don’t wanna go back as ‘Wes Welker’s Ex’ is all.”

“You’ll be going back as the new star wide receiver of Michigan,” Danny says.

Julian’s lips twitch up into a smile. “I guess there’s that.” He changes the subject. “What time does the bus leave tomorrow?” 

“I think seven. The plane leaves at eight, so - hey, where are we going?” Danny asks as Julian starts to pull him down the sidewalk.

“Starbucks, where else?” Julian answers, then frowns. “I hate early flights. Why can’t we leave at like, noon or something?”

Danny chuckles. “Take that up with the coach if you want to leave at noon. Starbucks is this way, dumbass,” He says, tugging Julian the other way.

“What happened to that ‘amazingly hot guy’, huh?” Julian asks, rolling his eyes.

“That ‘amazingly hot guy’’ is apparently shit with directions,” Danny says, laughing. He points to the coffee shop. “See?”

“Whatever,” Julian mutters, smiling. “Don’t gotta look so smug about it,”

Danny hums, opening the door. “You can teach me a lesson later.”

Julian’s face burns, and he doesn’t have a chance to respond before Danny’s talking to the barista and ordering for them both. He doesn’t question how Danny knows his order, just tightens his hold on Danny when the barista smiles a little too big for his liking.

“Here’s your change, sweetheart,” The barista winks and tosses her hair back. Danny smiles back politely and she giggles.

Julian frowns. “I don’t get to pay for my own coffee now?” He asks fondly when she turns to make their drinks. “Thanks though.” He adds quietly.

Danny gives him a crooked smile that makes his heart skip a beat. He hides his own smile in Danny’s jacket, smiling more when the other wraps both arms around him, pulling him closer. It’s like their own little world for a minute; he feels safe, like nothing else matters.

The moment breaks when the barista clears her throat, setting their cups on the counter. Julian tries to pull back, only succeeding in twisting around, Danny’s arms settled around his waist, keeping him close.

Julian’s still smiling when he reaches out for their drinks, and he laughs when Danny pulls him away to a table. There’s a scowl on the barista’s face as they leave, but Julian doesn’t see it, instead noticing Drew sitting with Tom at a table.

He nudges Danny with his elbow, motioning over towards the quarterbacks. Danny’s eyes widen and he leans closer to Julian, whispering, “Should we say something?”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek before answering, “No. Whataya think they’re talking about?”

“Their relationship?” Danny guesses, taking a sip of his drink.

“God, I hope so,” Julian takes a sip of his own drink, wincing when he burns his tongue. “They look too serious to be talking about getting back together -- they’re getting up.” They both duck their heads further down, probably looking like idiots, listening as the other two walk past them and leave.

“I heard Rob saying he’s gonna lock them in the supply closet in the lockerroom until they get back together.” Danny says, resting his chin on his hand.

Julian laughs. “Yeah, I’m starting to think that’s not such a bad idea. Maybe we should help him or something.” His phone vibrates and he fishes it out of his pocket.

 

**_From: +1 (325) 609-1859_ **

**_We should get together when you guys come down, miss u_ **

 

He frowns and types out a reply. 

 

**_To: +1 (325) 609-1859_ **

**_who is this?_ **

 

**_From: +1 (325) 609-1859_ **

**_I’m insulted u didnt keep my number. It’s wes btw_ **

 

His frown deepens.

“Who is it?” Danny asks.

“Just a wrong number,” Julian mumbles. It’s not technically a lie, well, it is, but he’s not sure why he lies, it’s not like he has any lingering feelings for Wes.

 

**_From: +1 (325) 609-1859_ **

**_U can even bring amendola if u want_ **

 

**_From: +1 (325) 609-1859_ **

**_I just wanna see u again_ **

 

He doesn’t bother responding.

“So, uh, the quarterback down there, Sam, he said he wanted to meet you,” Danny says a little nervously. “He’s like my brother, and I may have mentioned something about you and now he won’t stop bugging me about it,”

“Oh, I get to meet your friends?” Julian teases, smiling.

“Only if you want. I will warn you, he might give you this weird ‘You’re My Best Friend’s Boyfriend’ speech.”

Julian laughs. “Boyfriend, huh?”

Danny fiddles with his drink. “Yeah, boyfriend.” He smiles shyly and Julian’s overcome with a sudden warmth towards the other receiver.

“I’d love to meet him.” He answers, smiling. “I gotta do homework, wanna have a study date?”

“Sure, I have to write an essay.” Danny nods and gets up with Julian walking out of the cafe and into the cool outside air.

\-----

Julian’s in sweatpants, walking back to his dorm from the shower when his phone rings. He doesn't really want to answer it, knowing who it’s probably going to be, but he does anyway, cursing himself.

_ “How come you never texted me back?” _

Julian rolls his eyes. “Hello to you too, Wes,”

_ “Yeah, hi, whatever. So? Do you wanna get together when your team comes down?”  _

He hums and unlocks the door. “Sorry, can’t, I’m meeting some of Danny’s friends,” He opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees Tom on the floor, Drew on top of him. “What the  _ fuck _ !  I was gone for fifteen minutes! Put a sock on the door or something!” He yells, leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

_ “Is everything okay?” _

“Yeah, yeah, just saw something I wish I hadn’t,” He starts making his way to Danny’s dorm. “But yeah, I can’t hang out with you, maybe next time or something.”

He can almost hear Wes rolling his eyes.  _ “It can’t take you  _ all  _ night to meet all of Danny’s two friends.” _

“Don’t be a dick, Wes. I like him, and if I remember correctly,  _ you  _ broke up with  _ me _ ,” He knocks on Danny’s door. “Besides, I think I’d rather meet my boyfriend’s friends than hang out with my ex. No offense,”

_ “Come on, you know hanging out with me is probably better,” _

“Doubtful,” Julian deadpans. He smiles when Danny answers the door. “Hey, can I crash here for a little while?”

Danny smiles back and widens the door. “Yeah, of course,”

“Thanks,” He turns back to his phone. “Look, I gotta go.”

_ “Fine, let me know if you change your mind about Saturday. _ ”

He doesn’t bother responding before hanging up. “Guess who I saw in my dorm room,”

“Who?” Danny asks, pulling Julian down to lay on the bed with him.

“These two guys named Tom and Drew going at it on the floor,” He runs a hand through his still damp hair.

“So I guess they made up then.”

Julian laughs. “Basically. I don’t know why they had to choose our dorm to make up when Drew has his own room. Something seems weird though, Drew didn't peg me as the 'I've realized my mistakes and am in love with someone else in three days' kind of guy," 

“No one ever said he was smart. Don't worry about it.” Danny presses a light kiss to Julian’s jaw. “So you’re gonna sleep here tonight?”

“Your roommate won’t mind?” He asks.

“I’m pretty sure he’s off with his girlfriend.” He waves the question off. “Who were you on the phone with?”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Just, fucking, Wes. It’s nothing though, don’t worry about it. Thanks for letting me stay here,”

“‘Cause it’s such a burden have you sleep in the same bed as me.” Danny says sarcastically. “I mean, you do hog all the blankets,”

“Asshole,” Julian says, purposefully pulling all the blankets towards him. “I’ll just leave you cold all night then.”

Danny laughs. “‘M sorry, ‘m sorry, come on.” 

Julian grumbles, smiling, but pulling the blankets back and allowing Danny to crawl back under with him. “Yeah, yeah, you’re sorry.”

“No, no, I am.” Danny chuckles, tucking up close to him.

Julian throws an arm over him and smiles, pulling him closer. “Alright, I believe. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“Sir yes, sir.” Danny grumbles, closing his eyes.

Julian watches him fall asleep, smiling faintly as he drifts off soon after.

\-----

The bus from the airport is filled with nervous excitement. Rob is in laughing and getting others excited, while Tom and Drew sit huddled together in one seat in the front. Danny’s sitting next to him, hand linked with his, looking out the window. 

“My two favorite short receivers!” Rob yells, popping his head over the front of their seat. “Are you guys ready to win the first game of the season?”

Julian smiles. “Totally. Are  _ you  _ ready?”

“Of course! The first game is the best game or something like that,”

Danny grins. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, but sure,”

“Yeah, isn’t that said about snow or something?” Julian adds.

Rob rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You two better catch some passes!”

“We will if Tom throws us some.” Danny laughs.

The tight end gives them a thumbs up. “You guys are gonna do great!” He ducks back down to his own seat, turning to Stephen.

Julian smiles and turns to Danny. “Is he always like this?”

“What, this excited? Oh yeah, every game.” Danny runs a hand through his hair. “So you’re really alright with meeting Sam?”

“What? Of course,” Julian’s brows furrow. “I’m excited to meet him.” He smiles. “Don’t worry, I’m sure his speech won’t scare me away,”

“Alright, if you’re sure. I just don’t want you to feel obligated because I called you my boyfriend. It’s only been a month and I don’t want to rush you or any --” 

Julian cuts him off by crowding him towards the window, kissing him. He swipes his tongue over  Danny’s bottom lip causing him to groan quietly. Hands come up to thread through his hair keeping him in place.

“Believe me,” Julian says quietly, caressing Danny’s cheek. “I’m excited to meet your friends.”

Danny has a soft blush on his face and his lips are quirking up in a small smile. He gives Julian another kiss, deepening it and leaning back against the window, dragging him closer by his shirt. Julian nips Danny’s bottom lip harshly, smirking when he jerks against him.

“You seem a little tense there, Danny,” Julian says, trailing kisses down to his neck. 

“I wonder why,” Danny whispers back harshly.

Julian chuckles a little darkly, shifting a hand down to palm Danny’s hard cock. “I think I found the problem.”

“You’re not gonna --” He cuts himself off with a whine, high and thin. “Jesus, you are.” He gasps.

“I’ll stop if you really want me to,” Julian whispers. “I don’t think you do though.” He grinds his hand harder against Danny’s crotch.

Danny grits his teeth, eyes shutting, head hitting the window.  “N - no, don’t stop,” 

He takes a quick look around, making sure no one’s watching them before sucking a mark onto Danny’s neck. “You gonna come for me?” His smirk widens and he manages to slip his hand inside of Danny’s pants, gripping his cock firmly.

“Appar -  _ shit _ \- apparently.” Danny gasps out. He arches up against Julian’s hand, choking back a moan.

“I’m gonna fuck you after the game. Would’ve fucked you before, but we need you to play in the game. But afterwards, ‘m gonna lay you out on the bed and finger you open real slow, tease you, get you beggin’ all nice,” Julian says, voice husky.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Danny begs. “Please, please, I’m gonna come.”

Julian quickens his hand, twisting it at the head. “Yeah? Gonna mess up your pants?”

“Well someone has their hand down my pants, so -” Danny chokes out, gasping raggedly.

Julian slaps a hand over his mouth muffling the long moan that Danny releases. He removes his hand and kisses Danny languidly. He wipes his other hand on his shirt, he figures he can put a jacket over it. 

“I feel much more relaxed.” Danny says quietly, smiling. “Tired too.” He rests his head on Julian’s shoulder.

Julian chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Sleep for now, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Danny slurs before his eyes flutter shut.

“I know.” Julian whispers, petting a hand through his hair. “I hope your friends agree.” He whispers after Danny falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me about mistakes I've made, or give me suggestions you might have.   
> Thanks for reading!   
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	6. Loose Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plot, and drama. It's getting fun now.

The game was maybe a little too close for comfort, barely avoiding going into overtime with a forty three yard field goal by Stephen. Everyone seems to be riding the high of winning as they make their way to the locker room. 

Rob already seems to be planning the after party at the closest bar or club, trying to gather up all the teammates to go with him. The coach watches them, seemingly content with letting them celebrate their first win.

Julian is pulling on a pair of jeans, with a towel draped on his head, looking for Danny. He has four new messages on his phone from Wes, all asking him to reconsider hanging out with him. He hasn’t responded to any of them, doesn’t know what he should say. How come Wes didn’t act like he cared when they were dating? How come it’s only after Julian’s found someone he likes that Wes suddenly likes him again?

He shakes his head out of the thoughts. He’s about to meet his boyfriend’s friend, and he’s excited about that. If a little terrified too. He saw Sam on the field; the guy’s a monster who could probably crush Julian if he wanted to. He shrugs into his leather jacket and looks around the locker room.

Julian spots Danny exiting the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiles fondly and walks over to him when he stops at his locker.

“Hey,” He greets, dropping his towel over Danny’s wet hair. “Good game?”

Danny laughs, throwing the towel back at Julian, and pulling on a pair of pants. “ _Great_ game,” He frowns then. “Can I borrow a hoodie?”

“Did the other team steals yours or something?” Julian asks, chuckling. He hands Danny his hoodie from his bag. “Hope this’ll do,”

“Yeah, this is fine, thanks.” Danny says, pulling it over his head. “I’m not sure where mine went,”

Julian smiles, his stomach swooping when he sees Danny wearing his clothes. It’s not like the hoodie hangs off of him or anything, but it makes Julian feel like Danny is  _ his _ . Maybe it’s a little unhealthy, but he welcomes the warmth he feels from seeing it anyway.

“You ready to meet Sam?” Danny’s question cuts through his thoughts.

He blinks once, twice, before nodding. “Uh, yes, sure, totally not terrified,”

Danny chuckles. “You’re gonna be fine, babe,”

Julian motions back to their bags sitting on the bench. “Don’t we need to bring our stuff back to the hotel or…?”

“Nah, Stephen and Tom offered to take them back for us,” Danny explains, waving him off. 

And right on cue, both Tom and Stephen appear next to them, their own bags slung over their shoulders.

“Yep,” Tom agrees, nodding, looking tired. “Because, we, are amazing friends.” They each grab a bag and heft it over their other shoulder.

Rob, passing them, stops and gives them a big grin. “You guys should come to the party afterwards.” He suggests to them all, ignoring Tom’s eyeroll.

“We’ll try and check it out.” Julian says, giving them all a mock salute as they go to meet with some other teammates. “How’d you manage to get them to drag our stuff back?” He asks as Danny leads him out of the building.

“Because I’m amazing,” Danny replies. When Julian gives him a doubtful look, Danny concedes, saying, “Alright, fine, I gave them twenty dollars.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Julian smirks, throwing an arm over the other’s shoulders, smiling when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. “So where are we headed?”

“There’s a cafe around the corner we used to hang out at all the time,” He leads him down a darkened street. “We used to go there for, uh,” He coughs. “Date night.”

Julian stops, causing the other to stop as well. “Wait, did you guys date?”

Danny looks sheepish. “It was a couple years ago, we, uh, we didn’t work as boyfriends, but wanted to stay friends.”

“So I’m getting the best friend _and_ ex boyfriend speech,” Julian says, rolling his eyes. “Awesome.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I...I don’t know actually, but, uh, I’m sorry.” Danny apologizes.

His frown softens, and he envelopes Danny in a hug. “It’s alright, I just have to prepare for an extra scary speech is all.” He assures, trying to lighten the mood. He releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Danny wraps his arms around him, hugging him back. “Now come on,” He says, pulling back and wrapping his arm back around Danny’s shoulders. “Don’t wanna make the giant that is Sam Bradford any madder at me.”

“He’ll like you, maybe almost as much as  _ I  _ like you.” Danny smiles, and suddenly, eyes shining.

“If only,” Julian jokes back. “Now lead the way, handsome.”

The cafe Danny leads him to is the coziest little thing, with couches and mismatched chairs around tables. There’s a small stage with two guys performing quietly, and there’s a only a handful of people scattered around the small cafe.

He sees Sam sitting in a corner, at a table. The quarterback has a cup in front of him and is listening to the musicians. When he spots them, he gives a small wave, and Julian’s heart lurches to his throat.

Danny smiles and waves back, leading them both to the table. They sit down across from Sam, Julian clutching onto Danny’s hand for dear life.

“Hey, again,” Julian greets, a little awkwardly. Danny gives his hand a small squeeze.

“Hey,” Sam nods. “Good game.” Julian nods, but Sam doesn’t notice, instead turning to Danny. “Is that a new hoodie?”

Danny flushes a little. “Oh, no, it’s Jules’, I couldn’t find mine,”

Sam turns back to Julian. “How...nice of you.”

“I do try,” Julian says, eyes narrowing a little.

Danny’s eyes slide back and forth between the two of them, and he suddenly stands. “I’m gonna get a coffee,” He turns to Julian,  ignoring the petrified look he gets. “I’ll get you one too.”

Julian watches his boyfriend walk away, and his heart starts pounding. He hasn’t felt this terrified since he came out to his parents.

“So I know this is probably a little awkward for you,” Sam starts, and Julian scoffs quietly. “But you’re not the first person Danny’s introduced me to.” He shifts a little in his seat. “He falls fast for people, and normally ends up burned. And I know you and Wes were a thing, and I don’t know the type of person to date him, but my opinion isn’t high of them.”

Julian clenches his fists under the table, nails digging into his palm. “You don’t know me. And dating Wes was a mistake, one I realized, since I broke up with him. I’m not Wes, and I’m not the other guys ‘Dola’s dated, alright?”

Sam’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to argue, but Danny arrives back before he can, setting down two cups of coffee and sitting down. He frowns, when he places his hand over Julian’s clenched fist.

“Everything alright here?” He asks, rubbing his thumb over Julian’s fist until it loosens and he can grip his hand again. 

Sam smiles, tense. “Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah,” Julian agrees. “I just got ‘The Speech’ is all,”

Danny pouts. “And I missed it? Damn.” He jokes. “I hope he didn’t grill you too hard.” He means,  _ Are you okay? _

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” He means, _I’m alright_. Hi s mouth quirks up in a half smile, and he kisses Danny’s cheek.

Sam’s smile turns more like a grimace. “You’re boyfriend seems nice.” They all know he’s lying, but Danny seems happy that, at least, they’re trying.

Julian fades mostly to the background after that, content with listening to the other two catch up. He smiles when Danny leans his back against the window, propping his feet up onto his lap.

“Oh, sure, put your dirty shoes on my lap.” He jokes, rubbing his fingers over Danny’s ankle where his jeans ride up a little.

“I’ll just move them off then,” He says, going to move his feet. He smirks when Julian’s hold tightens on them, keeping them in his lap. “That’s what I thought.”

Sam seems to be watching their exchange with a slight frown on his face. He finishes the last of his drink. “I should get going,” He raps his knuckles on the table. “It was good to see you again, Danny. And it was nice to meet you, Julian.” He stands and shrugs into his jacket, ruffling Danny’s hair a little.

Danny frowns, looking up at his friend. “Oh, um, yeah, it was good to see you again.” He’s a little disappointed, but he covers it up with a smile, waving at Sam as he leaves the small cafe.

“Are you okay?” Julian asks when Danny sighs into his mug. 

“What? Yeah. I’ve just never seen him act so tense before.” He answers, shrugging a shoulder. He smiles then and says, “But I’m sure you can win him over.” 

Julian scoffs, smiling. “Oh, yeah, I mean, I did win _you_ over.” He hauls Danny, sideways, into his lap.

“That you did.” Danny giggles, pecking him on the cheek. “Thanks for meeting him. Even though it didn’t really work out too well.”

“It’s fine.” Julian brushes Danny’s hair off his forehead. “You wanna get out of here?” 

He nods. “Yeah, let’s go.” He moves to get up, eyes widening when Julian stands, lifting Danny with him. “Don’t you dare pick - I hate you.” He mutters, reluctantly wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, lest he fall.

Julian just laughs a little, pushing the door open with his foot, the soft music and warmer air leaving them as the door shuts behind them.

“Which way’s the hotel?” Julian asks, looking around the dimly lit street.

“That way,” Danny points to their right. “You really are horrible with directions,”

“Well I normally got you distractin’ me,” He retorts, walking the way Danny pointed.

Danny hums, tightening his arms around his neck. “Oh sure, blame me, you’re wonderful boyfriend.”

Julian laughs and apologizes, “Sorry.” They pass by a bar. “Isn’t that where Gronk’s having his after party?”

“I think. Why, wanna stop by?”

He shakes his head and keeps walking. “Not really, ‘m kinda tired.” He admits, walking past the bar. The rest of the walk is filled with a companionable silence, Danny giving directions every so often. It's nice, calm, and it makes Julian smile every time he looks down at the receiver in his arms.

\-----

The hotel lobby is filled with a few families, some giving them an odd look when they walk in. Julian carefully lets Danny down as they walk to the elevator, the latter keeping their fingers interlaced.

When the elevator door opens to their floor, there's someone standing outside of their shared room. Julian notices the figure before Danny does and fearing his boyfriend might freak out, he quickly turns to him. “Hey, do you think you could go see if Steve has my bag?” He asks.

Danny shoots him a confused look, but nods anyways, hitting the button for Stephen’s room as Julian steps out of the elevator.

Julian watches the doors shut and then takes a deep breath, walking towards the hoodie clad figure waiting for him. 

“It’s creepy standing outside of the hotel room of your ex, you know,” He says when he approaches Wes. “Especially when said ex didn’t tell you their room number.” 

“Some would say it’s romantic,” Wes counters, smiling at Julian. 

He frowns. “No. None would say that.” He looks back at the elevator, knowing he’s on limited time. “What’re you doing here? I would’ve thought that me ignoring your texts was pretty obvious,” 

Wes shrugs, blue eyes burning into Julian’s own. “I thought maybe you didn’t want Amendola to see them is all,” He looks down at Julian’s neck, eyes narrowing when he sees a hickey. “But I see that maybe I was wrong,” 

Julian’s face burns, and he stamps his hand over the mark. “It’s not really any of your business.” 

“It is when someone’s touching  _ my things _ ,” He hisses, taking a step closer to the other receiver.

“I’m not your  _ anything _ , asshole.” Julian says, matching each of Wes’ steps forward with his own backwards. He’s backed up on the other wall. He looks around the hallway, hoping someone might pop out when a fist collides with his cheekbone.

He grunts, swallowing the blood in his mouth, hand coming up to hold his cheek. “I think you should leave.” He whispers.

A hand comes up, gripping his throat and squeezing. “I think you should remember your place.” Another hand joins the first around his throat.

Julian laughs humorlessly, breath choking slightly. “My place? Fuck you.” The hand squeezes harder and Julian’s head snaps back, trying to escape, hitting the wall hard, and his hands come up, grabbing at Wes’ own.

“You think Amendola isn’t gonna figure out the kind of guy you are? You think he’s gonna want you after he hears about your parents?” Wes hisses out.

Julian’s eyes roll back into his head slightly, spots appearing in his vision. He’s scratching at Wes’ wrists, and he can’t get enough air into his lungs and the spots are becoming bigger, and all he can hear is his own blood pounding in his ears.

Jesus Christ, he’s going to pass out, and he can’t get Wes’ hands to loosen in the slightest.

His eyes are fluttering, blackness threatening to take over when suddenly the hands are gone and he’s falling, head hitting the floor. He's coughing and his chest is heaving as he gets air back into his lungs. There’s someone next to him, sitting him up, and he flinches away at first but calms when he sees that it’s just Tom, thank God.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” There’s someone else - Drew - holding Wes by the collar of his shirt and shaking him.

He’s still trying to get air in his lungs and he only barely catches Tom’s question, “Are you alright?”

He nods, coughing. Drew’s dragging Wes away from them, to the elevator that’s opened with Danny inside. He doesn’t see what’s happening, instead letting his eyes shut again, leaning into Tom’s side.

Hands are cradling his face and there’s an urgent, “Hey, Jules, can you hear me?” 

His eyes flutter open and he sees Danny crouched in front of him with worried eyes. “‘Dola?” He whispers, voice hoarse.

“Hey, yeah. Tommy said you smacked your head pretty hard. What happened?”

He shakes his head slightly, refusing to answer. Tom does it for him, “Me and Drew heard something hit against our wall and when we came to check it out, we saw Wes choking him against the wall.”

“He might have a concussion,” Drew adds, back from escorting Wes out. “He slammed his head pretty hard against the wall, and again when he fell.”

“Shit, should we call an ambulance?” Danny asks.

“No,” He refuses. “No hospital. Don’t have a concussion, promise.” He starts to stand up, only to lose his balance. He’s caught around the shoulders by Drew, head lolling against his shoulder.

“I think we should take him to the hospital.” Drew says, picking Julian up entirely when his legs give out.

He shakes his head again. “No, ‘m fine.” He insists. His body seems to think he’s wrong too though, because the next second, the world’s black as he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes? Suggestions? Just want to say you love me? Let me know!  
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


	7. A Line Allows Progress...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals, a scarf, and some bro time with Jules and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday, and then sooner today, but, life and such got in the way. And by life, it was mostly just me being sad about being stood up, but, here it is.

It’s a white ceiling that Julian first sees when he blinks his eyes open. He swallows roughly and winces; he’s going to have some wicked bruises around his neck. 

“Jules?” A voice asks from next to his bed.

He turns and sees Danny sitting in a chair beside him. “Hey, how long ‘ve I been out?”

Danny runs a hand through his hair. “A couple of hours. Drew and Tommy are waiting in the lobby.”

He nods. “No one, uh, no one called my parents?” He asks, nervous.

“Not that I know of,” Danny leans forward in his chair. “How’re you feeling?”

He shrugs, fingers starting to play with the blanket covering his lap. “My neck hurts. I’m gonna have a purple necklace for a week.” He jokes weakly.

Danny’s brows furrow. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been quicker. God knows what would’ve happened if Tommy and Drew weren’t there,”

Julian swallows again. “No,” He whispers. “I saw him before we left the elevator. I thought he just wanted to talk or something. I was gonna tell him to leave,”

“You knew he was there?” Danny asks, frowning. His jaw clenches when Julian nods. “And you...Does this happen a lot?”

He shrugs, not meeting the other’s eyes. “Not the choking -”

“But the hitting?”

“No!” Julian yells quickly. “I mean, sometimes. But that’s why we broke up! Well, that and the cheating.” He explains. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know he was gonna freak out.”

There’s a tense silence, he can see Danny’s jaw clench and unclench.

“Have you been here the whole time?” Julian finally asks.

Danny nods after a second. “I wasn’t gonna just leave you to wake up alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be then?” He smiles a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why didn’t you want your parents to be called?”

“No reason,” He answers, Wes’ words echoing through his head.  _ You think he’s gonna want you after he hears about your parents?  _ And the answer is no, he wouldn’t.

He’s saved by Danny pressing the question further by a nurse walking into the room. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good.” She smiles at him. “How are you feeling, Mr. Edelman?”

“Um, fine. I kind of have a headache, but it’s fine. Do I, uh, do I have a concussion?” He asks.

The nurse looks at her clipboard and shakes her head. “No, apart from some bruising, you should be fine.”

“When can I leave?”

She frowns and flips a paper on her clipboard. “There’s no one listed here for your emergency contact,” She says, ignoring his question.

He coughs slightly. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” She shakes her head with a smile. “Just a little unusual is all, but you’re free to go. Your insurance covers everything. Just take it easy for the next couple of days.”

He nods, watching as the nurse takes his IV off. She gives him another smile before taking her leave. He waits until the door shuts before tossing the blanket off and swinging his legs off the bed. He takes his clothes from Danny’s outstretched hands with a mumbled, thanks.

When he tugs his shirt on, he notices Danny frowning at him. “Is it that bad?” He asks, bringing his hand up to gently touch the bruises on his neck and face.

“It’s not...terrible. We’ll grab you a scarf for your neck, don’t worry.” Danny says, smiling and wrapping his arm over the other receiver’s shoulders. “Come on, we’ve gotta make sure Tommy isn’t hyperventilating or anything.”

Julian smiles and follows Danny out to the lobby where Tom is passed out in one of the chairs, head resting on Drew’s shoulder. Julian’s not surprised that Tom’’s asleep, considering how exhausted he looked after the game.

When Drew sees them, he smiles, nudging Tom awake with his elbow. “Hey, kid,” He greets. “How you feeling?”

Julian shrugs a shoulder, leaning into Danny’s side a little. “Not too bad, I need to buy a scarf to cover up my neck,”

“You can borrow mine.” Tom says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“You brought a scarf?” Julian asks. 

The quarterback yawns, nodding. “It was a gift from this asshole who woke me up. Use it as a good luck charm,” He looks to Drew who was standing up. “Carry me?”

Drew chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Not a chance, Brady.”

Tom groans but hauls himself up and drapes over Drew. “Come on, please? You carried Jules.”

“Jules isn't over six feet tall,” He points out, smiling fondly.

Tom grumbles but stands on his own, smiling at Julian. “Glad to see you awake. I’ll give you the scarf tomorrow before we leave. Right now, I need a bed.” He pulls Drew in the direction of the exit.

Julian nods in agreement, and they follow the pair out of the hospital. Despite having been passed out for the last two hours, his eyelids still feel heavy and he honestly just wants to pass out.

Drew has already hailed a taxi and is climbing into the front seat while the other three clamber into the back, shoved together shoulder to shoulder.

“Why’re taxis so small?” Tom complains.

Danny laughs and ends up sitting mostly in Julian’s lap. He presses a gentle kiss to Julian’s bruised cheek and rests his head on his shoulder. Julian glances down at him and notices how tired his boyfriend really looks: his eyes are half lidded and his smile is soft.

He’s beautiful, even this exhausted, and he feels bad that he can’t tell him more about his parents. But...he can’t. Not yet.

The taxi ride is silent but short and Drew pays the driver as they get out. The hotel is quiet and only the two receptionists are in the lobby. Neither pay any attention to the two pairs as they tiredly walk to the elevator.

They part ways at their rooms and Julian and Danny practically stumble into the bed, falling asleep within minutes.

\-----

The scarf that Tom gives him definitely hides the bruises, and the face is easily passed off as a football accident. The only problem is that  _ everyone  _ on the team knows that the scarf is Tom’s, and everyone’s been asking him why he’s wearing it. 

Rob’s the first one to ask about it on the bus to the airport.

“Isn’t that Tom’s scarf?” He asks from the seat across them.

Julian flounders for a second. “Um, yes. He, uh, he let me borrow it.” He can’t really say it’s because he’s covering up something small like a hickey, he walks around all the time with bites littering his neck.

“Why? I didn’t know you were into scarves.”

“I’m, uh, not really. There’s this, well,” He looks over at Danny for help.

“Tommy just thought it would look nice on him and let him wear it.” Danny says.

Rob narrows his eyes and doesn’t look convinced, but lets it go and turns back in his seat. He whispers something to Stephen who’s sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. The placekicker looks over Rob’s shoulder at Julian and grins back at the tight end.

Julian turns to Danny. “They totally didn’t believe us.” He groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

By the time they’re on the plane back to Michigan, the whole team seems to be talking about Julian and asking why he’s wearing Tom’s good luck scarf.  

Tom is actually the one to come up to them on the plane with a smirk on his face. “So,” He starts. “I don’t know who started it, I’d assume Gronk, but people are saying you and ‘Dola there are having some...interesting sex.”

“What?!” Julian squeaks, face turning red, Danny laughs next to him.

“Hey, I tried to defend you,” Tom says, putting his hands up. “I told them it was obvious that ‘Dola bottomed anyway,”

This time, it’s Julian’s turn to laugh as Danny turns red. “Well, it is true,” Julian confirms, smiling wide at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, see? Exactly. Drew totally owes me fifty bucks,”

“You’re betting on our sex life?” Danny asks with wide eyes.

“Only a little. It was way back when Jules first got here, don’t worry.” Tom reassures. He pats Julian on the shoulder. “I’ll go back to convincing everyone that you guys aren’t having kinky sex.” He stands, looking thoughtful. “Well, at least none where Jules’ bottoming.” He laughs at their scandalized faces as he walks back to his seat.

“Oh my God, it might just be better for people to know the truth.” Julian grumbles, hiding his still red face in Danny’s shoulder.

“You’re just upset that they think you’re bottoming.” Danny says.

He lifts his head to glare at him and turns to where Tom went. “Yeah, well, it looks like Tommy’s setting them straight.”

Danny looks back and, sure enough, there’s Tom talking to most of the team and Drew handing over fifty dollars with a frown on his face.

“I fucking hate this team.” Danny mumbles, sliding lower in his seat.

\-----

Sadness and anxiety hit Julian like a freight train when they get back to the college, and stays in his dorm for the next couple of days, only leaving for classes and the bathroom, Tom and Danny bringing him food. 

On Wednesday Tom tries to get him to leave the dorm room.

“Why don’t you want to leave? You seemed okay on Monday,” He’s sitting on his bed next to Julian, who just shrugs in answer. “Is it about Wes?”

He shrugs again, sighing. “Kind of. He just said some stuff that got to me, is all.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Just...stuff about me and my family.” He answers, looking over at Tom who’s frowning at him, obviously detecting his lie. “Alright,” He concedes. “You can’t tell ‘Dola though, okay?”

Tom nods, still frowning a little. “Of course.”

Julian licks his lips. “Well, when I came out to my parents, there was a lot of yelling. Mostly from my dad, my mom was mostly quiet, looking disappointed. It wasn’t too bad considering I was eighteen and leaving for Kent, I thought maybe they just needed time to understand.” His brows furrow. “But when I went back to visit for Thanksgiving, there was this girl there waiting for me.”

“Did you know her?” Tom asks after a minute of silence.

“I met her once at a big family event. I didn’t know why she was there, and when I asked her, she said that my parents invited her because they said I was talking about wanting to take her on a date. I didn’t, obviously, but I didn’t want to be rude, so I didn’t say anything to my parents until after she left.

“I was furious at them, and we got into a shouting match. My sister was too young to understand why we were yelling, and my brother was off with his own girlfriend at her house.” He shakes his head. “They told me I just hadn’t met the right girl yet. I never told them about Wes. Since then, every time I go home for a holiday, there’s another girl there waiting for me.”

Tom’s looking at him with wide, empathetic eyes. “And Wes said that that would make Danny not want you?”

He nods. “He would say that guys would be put off by me not being able to stand up to my parents, and that only he understood and would put up with it. And I never met anyone else, so I didn’t know if it was true or not.”

“Well, it’s not true. No guy worth your time would be bothered by that. We all have our family issues, even Danny.” Tom assures.

“Really? Danny has family problems?”

Tom nods. “Yeah, it’s something he’ll tell you about if you ask.” He wraps an arm around Julian’s shoulders, pulling him in for a side hug. “Why don’t you want Danny to know?”

“Because,” He sighs. “I really like him, and I don’t want him to know how much my parents hate me, and how I weak _I_ am because I can’t work up the strength to tell them that they’re wrong.”

“He won’t be mad at you. I think he would understand, he really likes you too.”

“I don’t know. What if you’re wrong? What if it messes everything up?” He asks, chest tightening a little.

“It  _ won’t _ . Don’t let Wes’ words get to you. Just  _ tell him _ . You’ll feel better after you do.”

Julian bites the inside of his cheek, considering Tom’s words. He knows he’s probably being a little irrational, that he knows, somewhere in his mind, that Wes is wrong and Danny would understand. But he’s still scared.

“I’ll tell him. Not, not today, though.” He says.

Tom smiles gently. “Good. Don’t wait too long though or else you’ll get more stressed out, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.” He nods. He’ll tell Danny on Friday. Or after the game on Saturday, or on Monday. or - okay. He’s still scared, but he’ll tell him eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happy! Mostly! Everything goes to hell in the next chapter. :D  
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	8. ...A Circle Does Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for slight parental abuse. So be warned ahead of time.   
> There's only a few more chapters left, so, get ready for the end. There's also another possible multichatpered fic in the works. ;)

A little over a month goes by, filled with more wins than losses, and Julian  _ still  _ hasn’t told Danny about his family. He kept meaning to, but whenever he opened his mouth, the words would get trapped in his throat. And now he’s biting his thumbnail, sitting in an airport with Danny, waiting to fly back to see his parents for Thanksgiving.

He can practically hear Tom in his head berating him for not telling Danny yet. He will, he swears he will, just...maybe on the plan so that Danny won’t have a chance to leave. Sounds kind of horrible yes, but it could be worse...right?

The couple boards the plane, Julian so nervous that he doesn’t notice the stewardess flirting with him as the plane takes off.

It’s not until the passengers are allowed to walk around that Julian finally works up the nerve to talk to Danny.

“Hey, uh, babe?” He pokes Danny’s arm, heartbeat already spiking.

Danny turns to him. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“No, well, kind of,” He sighs. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

The brunette frowns, concerned. “I’m all ears.”

“Alright, well remember when we first met and I said my parents have an odd look on me being gay?” He waits until Danny nods before continuing. “Well, I maybe didn’t tell them I was bringing someone home and they normally have some girl waiting to meet me.” He says in one rush.

Danny’s quiet for a second before saying, “Are you being serious?”

“Um, yes?”

“Your parents actually do that?” He asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah, ‘cause my parents are fucking crazy.” Julian says.

“And you still wanted me to come home with you?”

Julian fiddles with his fingers. “Well yeah. I wanted to introduce you to them, and maybe, you know, they’ll finally understand.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

He shrugs. “I thought you’d be mad.”

“I wouldn’t’ve been mad, babe,” Danny frowns a little “Are you sure you want me to go?”

Julian huffs out a small laugh. “I mean, even if I did, we’re already on the plane.”

Danny rests his head on the his shoulder. “I just want you to feel comfortable.” A minute of silence goes by before he asks. “So, is there anything I should or shouldn’t do?”

“I don’t...know. Just be prepared for anything. Jason and Nikki, my siblings, will probably like you, so thank god they’re picking us up.” Julian runs a hand through the other’s hair.

Danny nuzzles into his hand a little. “Coulda told me sooner. Did you tell them about the incident with Wes?”

“God, no. I never even told them about Wes. Was never strong enough to, I guess.”

“Hey, no, it’s not a matter of being strong. I’ll be there with you. And it sounds like you got your brother by your side too.”

“That’s...yeah, that’s true.” Julian agrees. He watches as Danny’s eyes flutter shut. “You tired?”

“Yeah, plane rides always make me tired now. I think it’s like some sort of Pavlovian response or something?”

Julian chuckles. “That’s all you, babe. Sleep. I’ll wake you when we land.”

Danny hums, already half asleep. “Wake me if you need me.”

He doesn’t bother responding, just watches as Danny’s breathing slowly evens out. He thinks that everything went fairly well. Danny didn’t freak out, or yell at him, or accuse him of not being strong enough. He sighs, knowing that the weekend is going to be a long one.

\----

Julian nudges Danny awake gently when the plane lands, smiling softly as he sluggishly blinks his eyes open. 

“Hmm, hi,” Danny slurs, smiling.

“Hey, we gotta get off the plane, babe.”

He nods, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, of course.”

Julian spots his brother waiting for them at the gate, and watches as his eyes widen when they roam and land on Danny.

“Hey, Jason,” Julian greets, giving his brother a hug. “This, uh,” He motions to Danny. “This is Danny. My, um, well...my boyfriend.”

A flash of surprise goes over Jason’s face, before he quickly remembers himself and smiles. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” He sticks his hand out.

Danny smiles and shakes the offered hand. “Nice to meet you too, I’m hoping you’ll be the one that has all the embarrassing stories about Jules?”

Jason laughs, smile widening. “Oh, yeah, there’s a surplus of those.” He looks to Julian. “I’m glad to see you, bro. Nikki’s waiting in the car.”

“Missed you too. How’s uh, how’s mom and dad?” Julian hesitantly asks.

“Oh, you know, they’re still pretty busy at the house, cleaning and cooking, trying to make the house perfect before family arrives,” Jason rolls his eyes. “The usual.” He takes a glance at their duffel bags. “Is that all you guys brought?”

Julian laughs. “We’re only staying for three days. Not everyone needs twelve bags like you, Jace.”

“Yeah alright, asshole. We should get going though, Nikki’s excited to see you again,” He turns to Danny. “And she’ll be excited to meet you too.”

They follow Jason out of the airport and to the car where there’s a pretty blonde with a ponytail sitting in the passenger seat on her phone. They put their bags in the trunk and then climb into the back seats.

“Jules!” She squeals, smiling and turning in her seat. “And company.” She adds, smile turning flirtatious when he sees Danny. “Some pretty cute company too. I’m Nicole.” She introduces herself, tossing her hair back a little.

Julian makes a face. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend, Nikki,” He plants a kiss onto Danny’s cheek for emphasis, watching as his face flushes.

“Your  _ boy _ friend?” She asks, incredulous.

“Yes, Nikki, his boyfriend, stop staring, it’s rude.” Jason scolds when he gets into the driver’s seat.

She huffs indignantly, turning back around in her seat. “I was not  _ staring _ .”

“You were totally staring.” Julian argues. He turns back to Danny. “Don’t mind her, she’s a brat. High school’s got her thinking she’s all cool now.” He explains.

Danny chuckles. “So I guess being a big flirt’s genetic in your family, huh,”

Julian sputters. “Excuse you, I am a gentleman.”

Nicole turns in her seat to face them again, despite Jason yelling at her to put her seatbelt on. She glances quickly to Danny, concerned. “So...mom and dad have this chick waiting at home. Idk if she’s still there, but I don’t think she’s one of the ones they force to sleep over,”

“Did she just say ‘idk’ in a sentence?” Danny whispers to Julian.

“Yes, she did.” He whispers back. Then, says, “What’s her name this time?”

“Stephanie. She’s nice, probably your type if you were straight.”

No one bothers to respond to that and Nicole shrugs and finally settles down in her seat, putting her seatbelt on. The rest of the ride is quiet, Danny leaning on Julian and still blinking some sleep  from his eyes.

When they pull up to the house, Nicole practically whisks Danny out of the car, batting her eyelashes at him, and starts asking him about the other players on the team,

Julian rolls with a fond smile as he watches, Danny sending him a scared look. Jason helps him get the bags from the trunk.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Jules?” He asks, nodding to where Danny is.

Julian shrugs, not meeting his eyes. “I mean, I _ did _ bring him. Alright, I don’t know yet, but I really like him. And maybe mom and dad’ll understand now.”

Jason gives him a sympathetic smile and claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, me and Nikki have got your back.”

“Thanks, we’re gonna need it. I gotta go save ‘Dola from Nikki.” He takes his bag and heads towards the others, slinging an arm over Danny’s shoulders and pulling him away from Nicole. “Hey, babe.”

Danny wraps his arm around Julian’s waist and hides his face in his side. “Oh my god, thank you.” He whispers. “You ready for this?”

Julian swallows, heartbeat spiking again. “No, but we’re here.”

“Hey, I lo -” Danny cuts himself off with a cough. “I uh, I believe in you.” He smiles shyly. Julian wants to ask him what he was about to say, but his brother’s opening the front door and ushering them inside.

A small dog runs out of the kitchen first, crowding around Julian and Danny’s legs. 

“Hey, buddy,” Julian coos, bending down and petting the dog. “I’ve missed you.” He lets the dog lick his face a little before standing back up and grabbing Danny’s hand again.

His parents are moving around in the kitchen, only coming out once Jason announces their arrival. Julian can feel his stomach drop and swoop and he swallows roughly.

“Julian, we’re so happy to have you home,” Julian’s mom greets, eyes only flicking over to Danny once before firmly staying on Julian.

“Hey, mom, dad, this is Danny, my, um, my boyfriend.” He holds his breath after saying it. Danny squeezes his hand in support.

“Oh,” His mom smiles stiffly. “It’s always nice to meet a...friend of Julian’s.”

Danny smiles nervously. “It’s nice to meet you. I hope I didn’t cause any problem because of the lack of my announcement.”

“No, no, not at all. Um, Julian, could your father and I speak with you for a minute in the kitchen?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” He drops Danny’s hand and follows his parents into the kitchen. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“What do you think you’re doing, bringing some like that here?” His dad hisses to him.

“What do you mean ‘someone like that’?” Julian asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Someone  _ gay _ , Julien. Me and your mother are trying to help you with your...condition, but you have to want to help yourself.”

“You...I’m, I didn’t do anything wrong.” He says angrily.

“If he’s here for Thanksgiving, he’s not staying here.” His mom says, much more calm than his father.

“What? Of course he’s staying here! Where else is he gonna stay?”

“That’s not our problem, Julian,” His mother says gently. “He can go stay at a hotel or something.”

Julian scoffs. “Are you fucking kidding me? He’s not - ” 

“ _Language!_ ”

“ - he’s not going to some hotel! He’s my  _ boyfriend _ , not a -”

A loud slap echoes in the suddenly too quiet kitchen. Julian swallows hard, bringing a hand up to cup his, now red, cheek. He turns slightly teary eyes to his father who’s fuming.

“You will _not_ use that word in this house. He is _not_ your boyfriend because you are _not_ _gay_.” His dad says, seething. “There is a very nice _girl_ coming back over later named Stephanie, and you are going to be nice to her. Now go back and tell Daniel that he _isn’t_ staying here.”

Julian doesn’t say anything, only nods meekly and exits the kitchen quickly.

Danny’s sitting on the couch inbetween his siblings, answering questions left and right about the school and the team. The brunette looks up, smile quickly turning into frown. 

“What happened?” Danny asks, rushing up to his boyfriend and cupping his face. “Did your dad do this?”

“Yeah. He, uh, he said you can’t stay here.” Julian wipes his eyes. “So we can go to a hotel or something?”

“Of course.” Danny agrees, wiping away a few of Julian’s tears that have spilled over his eyes.

“No, no,” Jason cuts in. “You guys can come stay with me and sleep on the pullout couch.”

Julian looks up at his brother. “Really? That’d mean a lot.”

Jason smiles. “Yeah, of course. Sorry that mom and dad did that to you.”

“It’s alright, I’m used to it by now.” He shrugs, leaning into Danny’s side. “We should get going, I just want to sleep for a while.”

“Of course,” Danny whispers, kissing him softly. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Julian nods in agreement and goes with them, heavily leaning onto Danny’s side as they make their way back to Jason’s car. Nothing seemed to change since the last time he came home for a visit, his parents still don’t understand and he still can’t manage to stand up for himself.

Oh yes, this will be a long weekend, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get better. And worse, but sometimes it has to get worse before it gets better. Thanks for reading! <3  
> [Come stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	9. I Couldn't Love You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner has some...interesting outcomes. Not that they're complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, there's only one chapter left, excitement! There's another fic in the works that'll probably be up and run through the offseason.

Julian really doesn’t want to go back to his parents' house for Thanksgiving, and he’s pretty sure Danny doesn’t either, but they’re both expected in an hour, and neither have gotten out of bed. His cheek is bruised and he wonders if he can get away with not going at all. 

“Hey,” Danny says quietly, and, as if reading his mind, he asks, “You know we don’t have to go, right?”

He sighs. “If we don’t - well, if  _ I  _ don’t, they’re gonna be even madder at me than they already are,”

“Yeah, but does it really matter anymore? I mean, your parents obviously don’t understand, would it really be so bad if we didn’t go?” Danny asks.

“You don’t understand.” Julian grumbles, turning to face him.

“You’re right, I don’t, and if you want to go, then we can go. I just want you know that you don’t have anything to prove, not to me at least.” When Julian doesn’t respond, he says, “If we go, we should probably get up.”

Julian nods. “Yeah. We can, um, we only need to stay for dinner. I want you there. More than anything, I want my parents to stop setting me up with girls, and maybe if I go and show that I’m not bothered, they’ll stop.” He rolls out of the bed. “Besides, you’ll be there, my brother’ll be there, and my sister will be there...probably flirting with you some more.”

Danny laughs. “Might have some competition, huh?” He teases, wrapping his arms around Julian from behind.

“Oh, yeah, I feel so threatened by my little sister. I hope she doesn’t steal you away from me.” Julian smiles, leaning back into the brunette. “Now get dressed.”

Danny hums. “Yes, sir.”

Julian doesn’t bother to dress up too formally, opting for a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. He whistles when he sees Danny also dressed in jeans, but with a white button down.

“You clean up pretty nice.” Danny comments, pressing a kiss to Julian’s lips.

He smiles into the kiss. “Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.” He pushes himself closer, pressing his lips harder against Danny’s, deepening the kiss. He weaves a hand into the other’s hair, angling his head where he wants it, pulling a small moan from Danny.

“As much as I love this, we really need to get going.” Danny comments, but he doesn’t move away, just grabs onto Julian’s shirt.

“Just like, five more minutes.” Julian says, sliding his lips down to Danny’s neck, laving his tongue over a spot too high to be covered.

Danny gasps. “God, I hate you,” He mutters.

“Mmm, no you don’t,” Julian whispers against his neck, biting down harshly and then soothing it with his tongue.

“I will if you, shit, leave a mark.” He gasps out. “Probably too late for that though.”

Julian finally pulls back, satisfied with the mark he’s left. “Alright, we can go now.” He smiles and grabs Danny’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “Jason!” He shouts.

“What?”

“We gotta go!”

They hear a thud and then Jason’s banging down the stairs, smiling at them both. “You guys finally up and ready to go? When’d you get out of bed anyway? Like three?” They all start walking towards his car. “You’d think you guys were up all night fucking wit - wait, you guys weren’t, right?”

Julian laughs. “No, we weren’t, you don’t have to worry.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really? ‘Cause that hickey on Danny’s neck says otherwise.” 

Danny blushes and doesn’t respond, instead just ducking into the car. Julian’s still laughing as he climbs in next to him. “Seriously, bro, we weren’t, you would’ve known.”

“Ugh, gross, stop talking now please.” Jason makes a face.

“Is it really that noticeable?” Danny asks, leaning into Julian’s side.

Julian looks at the mark, considering. “...No?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Yeah, nice try,” He lowers his voice. “You...Are you sure about this?”

“No,” He repeats. “But it’s kind of too late now. It’s not like they’re gonna hit me in front of whichever girl they’ve brought this time,”

“Don’t joke about that. I’m just worried about you,” Danny says, and Julian feels bad when he sees the concern etched on his face.

“Sorry,” He apologizes. “But it’ll be fine, I’m sure. I mean, I have you with me, don’t I?”

Danny smiles softly at him. “Yep, I’m not going anywhere.”

\-----

His sister opens the door and smiles at them, well, mostly at Danny, but he chooses to ignore that. “Don’t you look nice,” She comments, leaning against the doorway. 

Danny smiles at her awkwardly and Julian makes a face, pushing past her into the house. “Gross, stop, you’re a high schooler.” But he still ruffles her hair as they pass.

“What’s a few years?” She asks, winking at Danny who flushes and hurries to follow his boyfriend.

Julian laughs and drags the brunette into the living room where his parents are sitting and talking to his aunt and uncle. There’s a girl, Stephanie, he assumes perched in a chair. She looks over to them, smiling wide. Nicole was right; she’s cute, and he would probably go for her if he wasn’t gay.

“Come on.” Jason mumbles to him, directing them to the kitchen.

Julian sits at the kitchen island and watches as his brother starts moving around the kitchen, checking and making sure all the food isn’t catching on fire.

A hand catches his own. “You okay?” Danny asks.

He nods. “Yeah, we’ll just...hide here until dinner,”

Danny snickers and leans his side against the island.. “Solid plan.”

Julian watches the doorway waiting for Stephanie to walk through, and he’s not disappointed. She walks into the kitchen, blonde hair tossed over one shoulder. He can feel Danny stiffen next to him, and he gives his hand a squeeze.

“You must be Julian,” She greets, holding a hand out.

He shakes the offered hand, interlacing it back with Danny’s after he lets go. Her eyes follow it and trail back up Danny, gaze landing on the hickey on his neck.

He smiles politely. “Yeah, that’s me. You’re Stephanie?”

She nods, eyes finally leaving Danny and turning back to him, smile turning charming. “Well you’re much cuter in person,”

“Um yeah, thanks.” He clears his throat and turns his body back to Danny. “Uh, this is Danny,” The brunette gives her a little wave.

Her eyes narrow just slightly, trying to assess the situation. “Oh, your parents didn’t mention you had a cousin.” 

Danny snorts while Julian laughs nervously. “He’s, um, not my cousin -”

“I’m his boyfriend.” Danny finishes.

Her eyes widen. “Oh! I am  _ so  _ sorry, oh my god. Um, well then, this is a bit awkward then, isn’t it?” She laughs a little, nervous. “Your parents didn’t mention that, obviously,”

“It’s um, it’s fine. My parents never tell anyone that,” He says a little bitterly.

“Should I go?” She asks, gesturing to the front of the house with her hand.

He can tell Danny’s about to say something, and beats him to it, “No, I’d feel bad that you went through all the trouble and then to just kick you out,” He squeezes Danny’s hand when he huffs.

“It really wouldn’t be a problem,” She says, running a hand through her hair.

“Really,” Julian insists. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

She nods, but doesn’t say anything else, and the room is only filled with the sounds of his brother cursing and pots clanging.

Julian sighs in relief when Nicole’s head pops into the kitchen a minute later. “There you are, Steph, I have that eyeshadow palette we were talking about.”

“Hey, yeah, let’s go look at it.” Stephanie says quickly, making her exit with a brief goodbye wave to the receivers.

“You could’ve let her leave,” Danny mumbles.

He frowns. “I couldn’t’ve done that, it would’ve been rude,” He turns to look at his boyfriend, and his frown turns into an amused smile. “Don’t tell me you were  _ jealous _ ,”

Danny scoffs, but his cheeks turn pink. “I wasn’t  _ jealous _ ,”

“Uh huh, sure,” Julian says, dragging the sentence out. “Don’t worry, babe, you’re stuck with me.” He smacks a kiss onto his cheek and slides off the stool. “I thought of a better place to hide,” He drags Danny out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Danny asks as they pass Nicole’s room where they hear her and Stephanie talking.

Julian reaches a closed door. “Okay, so you can’t make fun of it, alright?” 

“Um...okay,”

The blonde smiles and pushes the door open. It’s his old bedroom and he watches as Danny walks around the room. His eyes linger on the Joe Montana poster that’s above his desk, and he feels a flush of embarrassment go through him.

Danny brushes his fingers over the small bookshelf, smiling softly to himself as he looks at everything. 

“It’s cute,” He murmurs, turning back to Julian. “Much better than my childhood bedroom,”

Julian laughs and rolls his eyes. “I’m sure yours is just as cute as you,” He falls onto his bed, watching Danny inspect the rest of his room.

Danny snickers and goes to join Julian on the bed. “I didn’t have a double bed,” He points out, reveling in the size of the bed.

“A twin bed just means we’d get to cuddle better,” Julian says, rolling on top of his boyfriend. He bends down to kiss Danny slowly, eyes fluttering shut.

Danny smiles into the kiss, pulling back. “I don’t think this is cuddling,” He murmurs, but doesn’t stop Julian’s hand when it starts to wander under his shirt.

Julian shushes him, connecting their lips again in a deeper kiss. Danny brings his hands up and threads them through the other’s hair, messing it up.

He doesn’t know how long they’re lying there, making out, but suddenly the door’s opening and Jason’s making a gagging noise. 

“Ugh, gross guys. Dinner’s ready though, just thought I’d let you know in case you guys were still hungry after eating each other’s faces.” Jason makes another face before disappearing back down the stairs.

Danny groans, head falling back. “Your brother’s hilarious,”

Julian huffs out a small laugh, and pushes himself up off Danny and the bed. “Tell me about it.”

He helps Danny off the bed and smirks when he takes in Danny’s disheveled hair and swollen lips. He’s sure he probably looks the same, if not worse, but he can’t find it in him to be worried. Instead, he looks at Danny with fond eyes. “You wanna get outta here?”

Danny’s eyes widen a little. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” He nods, unsure of where this is coming from. “We can go eat at like, a diner or something,”

“I mean, if you’re sure,” Danny answers, smiling wide.

“I’m sure.” Julian says. “C’mon, before my parents come up with a gun or something.”

They go down the stairs, stopping in the dining room. They stand at the entrance, Danny standing slightly behind Julian.

“So we’re leaving,” He announces.

The quiet chatter stops; his parents looking at him with wide eyes, his aunt and uncle looking confused, and his brother and sister looking at him surprised.

Surprisingly Stephanie is the one to break the silence. “It was nice meeting you guys.” She says, smiling.

That causes Nicole to start laughing. “You guys are such  _ dorks _ , go then, and if you go to the twenty four hour diner, get me some pie.”

Jason doesn’t say anything, but he’s smiling at them, and he tosses his keys to them.

Julian catches them and smiles at his sister. “Can do.”

His parents look like they want to say something, most likely wanting to shun him, but they can’t manage to get the words out.

“It was really nice meeting you all.” Danny drawls, and Julian laughs, pulling them both to the door.

\-----

They’re the only ones in the diner apart from the staff, and they’re sitting in the same booth sharing an entire cherry pie. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had just a pie for Thanksgiving dinner,” Danny comments, licking his fork.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Julian asks smiling. and smears a dollop of whipped cream across Danny’s cheek.

Danny sputters and bats his hand away. “Asshole,” He wipes the whipped cream off of his cheek, huffing.

Julian laughs and plops another drop of whipped cream on Danny’s lips, quickly kissing it away before he has a chance to complain. He pushes towards him, crowding him further into the booth, smirking into the kiss when he hears a fork clatter on the table.

“People are looking,” Danny whispers, trying to push Julian back.

“Let them look,” He mumbles, but nonetheless separates himself from Danny. “C’mon,” He says, throwing some bills onto the table. “I know a place where we can go.”

Danny groans slightly. “Please say it has a bed?”

Julian doesn’t answer, just smiles wide at him and exits the diner. He pushes him into the car, getting in the other side, and starting it, backing out of the parking lot.

“So…” He starts after a minute of driving. “You ever have sex in a car?”

Danny chokes on his next breath. “ _ What?  _ I’m not having sex in a car, Jules. It’s not even  _ your _ car - wait. Have  _ you _ had sex in a car?”

He shrugs, pulling off the roads and driving down a beaten path in the woods. “Maybe once or twice,”

“I thought that shit only happened in shitty pornos,” Danny says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So is that a yes?”

He huffs. “Do I have a choice?”

Julian smiles at him, parking the car. “Nope.”

“We’re in a fucking  _ park _ , there are other cars here,” Danny points out of the window to a truck parked a few spaces away. “And I’ll repeat:  _ this isn’t your car _ .”

“Well it’s either in the car, or on the forest floor. Your choice.” He’s still smiling at the brunette, smile growing wider when he sighs and mumbles his answer. “Sweet. Get in the back.” He hesitates. “And take your pants off, trust me,”

Danny’s grumbling as strips off his pants and climbs into the back seat, glaring at Julian when he in shifts in next to him. “I fucking hate you,”

Julian waves the remark off, pulling him into his lap. “No you don’t,” He kisses the frown off of Danny’s face, nipping his lower lip. “You’ll love this, trust me.” He murmurs, hands drifting down and unbuttoning the other’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

“I always love what you do to me.” Danny says quietly, pulling Julian’s shirt over his head.

Julian hums fondly, hands sliding up Danny’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, smirking when he gasps, head falling forward.

“What,” He asks. “Thought I forgot about how sensitive you are?”

Danny whimpers. “Dammit, maybe,” He shudders when Julian drags a thumbnail over a nipple, gritting his teeth. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not. I like it,” Julian protests, pinching his right nipple while he latches his mouth to the other one.

Danny gasps, hands coming up, gripping Julian’s hair, dick twitching in his jeans. “Fuck,”

“You think you could come just from this?” He asks, grinding his hips up.

“I...I dunno, never tried it,” Danny pants out, nails digging into Julian’s scalp.

“‘M gonna do that to you sometime, ‘kay? Tie you up or somethin’ and play with your pretty little tits until you come.” Julian says huskily, glancing up at Danny and smirking when he sees the brunette panting with his head back.

“C’mon,” Danny groans. “Fuck me,”

He chuckles. “Thought you didn’t want to have sex in a car?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Well you put me in the mood,” He rolls his hips down, making them both groan.

He slaps Danny’s outer thigh. “Kneel up for me, babe,”

Danny yelps at the slap, but settles his knees on either side of Julian, shuddering when he manages to get their boxer briefs down and off their legs.

“Yeah, once or twice my ass,” He grumbles, yelping again when Julian slaps his thigh again.

Julian smirks and brings two fingers up to his lips, pushing them in. “Get ‘em wet,” 

Danny moans, gripping his wrist and tracing his tongue delicately over the two digits. He gags when Julian forces them to the back of his throat, before pulling them away, shiny.

Julian circles his entrance, pushing both fingers in, crooking them and making Danny gasp. “I could probably just lift you up and sit you on my dick, couldn’t I?”

“Mmhm,” Danny whimpers, rocking back against the fingers. “Please,” He cries out when Julian starts fucking him with his fingers.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” He presses his fingers hard against Danny’s prostate, causing him to sob out a moan and bend forward. “Yeah? That feel good?”

Danny nods. “It’d feel better if you got your,  _ ah _ , dick in me,” His groan getting cut off by a moan when Julian fits in a third finger and starts fucking him harder.

Julian breathes out a laugh and pulls his fingers out. He stretches his arm out to reach the pocket in the seat in front of him, pulling out a half empty bottle of lotion.

“You knew there was lotion in there and you still prepped me with spit?” Danny asks, breathless and incredulous.

“You tellin’ me you didn’t like it?” He asks, slicking his dick up with lotion. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure you did,” He grips onto Danny’s hip with one hand, the other lining his cock up.

Whatever rebuke Danny was going to say gets cut off in a choked moan as he’s lowered onto Julian’s cock. The stretch burns so good and Danny cries out when Julian pushes him down all the way. He pauses, breathing heavily, as he gets used to the stretch.

“You good?” Julian asks, just as breathless as him.

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, mouth hanging open slightly. “Y-yeah, just…” He starts to move his hips slowly, fingers clutching onto Julian’s shoulders. He moans raggedly. “Fuuuck,”

“Yeah,” Julian agrees, hands framing his hips, guiding him up and down slowly. “You’re so goddamn tight,” He increases Danny’s pace, thrusting his hips up to meet him.

“Fuck, Jules,” Danny whimpers, fucking himself frantically back onto Julian’s dick. There’s a flush that’s worked its way down his chest, and his hair is starting to stick to his forehead. He bends his head down to kiss Julian desperately.

They’re not quiet, and the windows around them are starting to steam up. Julian’s hair is falling into his eyes slightly, and his fingers tighten on Danny’s hips, leaving purple, finger shaped bruises.

“Gonna...gonna come,” Danny pants, whimpering and hiding his face in Julian’s neck, hard cock rubbing against his stomach. He reaches a hand down and jerks himself once, twice, before crying out, orgasm wracking through him.

He clenches down around Julian, making him groan and slam his hips up harder. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

Danny whines, tears starting to form in his eyes when Julian _doesn’t stop_ _fucking into him_. He’s oversensitive and every breath sounds more like a sob.

Julian holds him down on his hips, head tipped back and groaning as he comes into Danny. “I love you so much,” He whispers into Danny’s hair, eyes widening when he realizes what he’s said.

“You what?” Danny has pulled back and is looking at him with wide eyes. “Did you say you love me?” His voice is rough.

He swallows hard. “Um...” He wracks his brain for something to say. “Yes?”

Danny leans his sweaty forehead against Julian’s. “Well that’s good, ‘cause I love you too.”

Julian smiles. “That could’ve been super awkward.” He murmurs, pressing gentle kisses against Danny’s lips. He carefully maneuvers them so they’re laying down, Danny on top, and he gently lifts him off his softening dick.

Danny feels more blood rush to his face when he feels Julian’s come start to leak out. Julian just laughs and presses another kiss to his lips.

“Hey, Dola,” He whispers.

“Hmm?” Danny rests his head against the blonde’s chest, closing his eyes.

Julian runs his fingers through his sweaty hair. “That silver truck? Yeah, it’s gone.”

Danny’s eyes snap open and he lifts his head to look at him. “ _ What? _ That means he  _ saw us!” _

He just laughs and pushes Danny’s head back onto his chest, stroking his hair again. “It’s fine. The windows were so fogged up I doubt he even saw anything.”

“I take it back,” Danny grumbles. “I don’t love you.”

Julian hums and shuts his own eyes. “Too late. Sleep now, it’ll be nice to have a little sleep before we have to tell Jason why his car smells like sex.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!   
> Comments and kudos makes my world go round.  
> [Come stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence)


	10. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit this was supposed to go up on Saturday. But my laptop broke and I just got a new one today, and I've been suffering through the flu. It's been a fun week haha. That's also why it's a little short, sorry. Anyway, it's over! Which makes me super sad, but I have another fic in the works that's really gonna cement my place in hell. So look forward to that!

“No, no,” Julian cries. “For fucks sake, Danny! Come back here!” He reaches to grab Danny, fingertips just ghosting past his shoulders.

“Do you even see this though, Jules?” Danny’s shuffling deeper into the snow. “It’s beautiful,” He says and Julian watches as he tosses a handful of snow up into the air. “The first snow is always the best one.” The snow falls and lands all wet and sparkling in Danny’s hair.

“Yeah, well, here’s something that’s not so beautiful: fucking hypothermia, which you are going to catch because it’s cold and you’re not wearing a fucking coat, sorry!” He’s shuffling out into the snow now too in an attempt to retrieve the brunette. There’s no one else at the dorms, everyone leaving for home for break.

Danny steadies his stance in the snow defiantly, turning to walk further out. Julian’s eyes trail down to look at the curve of his back as it becomes his ass. Danny looks over his shoulder, noticing that Julian’s staring and gives him a wink that has the other rolling his eyes.

“You know,” Danny starts. “The team’s gonna be real mad if I tell them you’re bullying me, we’re all supposed to get along,” He bends down to retrieve more snow, and maybe give Julian another show of his ass, and when he comes back up, he has another handful of snow.

Julian rolls his eyes. “They’re gonna be more mad if I tell them you’ve died.” He drawls. He gets close to Danny who, somehow, gracefully twirls out of his grip, mewling his protest. “At least put a jacket on,” He begs.

“You wouldn’t let little ‘ol me die,” Danny rolls his eyes. “You love me too much.” He starts packing a snowball, and smiles a Joel; a smile too wide to be innocent.

“Danny,” Julian warns. “Danny, I have no problem tackling you into this snow and then strangling you.” His eyes are darting between the snowball and the holders eyes.

Danny just smiles again and packs his snowball a little tighter. “Jules,” And he sounds far too patient to be good. “It’s not my fault you’re completely devoid of all emotions - especially Christmas Joy.”

“Christmas Joy.” Julian snorts. There’s a beat of suspenseful silence before Danny throws the snowball at Julian’s face, laughing loudly as he runs past him into the dorm. “Fuck you, Danny!” He splutters to no one, and he trudges back inside after Danny, jeans and hoodie now wet from the snow.

When he reaches the top of the stairs and opens the door to his dorm, he’s ready to chew out Danny - until he lays eyes on the small bundle wrapped up on his bed.

“So now you’re cold,” His eyes meet Danny’s which are peeking out just over the blanket.

“Maybe,” Danny’s voice is muffled from being under the blanket, and Julian smirks. He closes the dorm door shut and sees Danny’s shirt and jeans slung over his desk chair. He looks pointedly at them. Danny just shrugs. “They were wet. Aren’t yours?” His eyes flick down to Julian’s belt; suggestive yet somehow sweet.

“I think I’ll leave the stripping to you.” Julian rolls his eyes, yet shucks his wet hoodie off. He runs a hand through his wet hair, sighing slightly when it flops back down into his face.

Danny chuckles, pulling the blanket down over his chin. “Oh so stripping’s where you draw the line, but sex in your brother’s car is just par for the course?”

Julian’s hands freeze on his belt for second, face heating slightly. “Are you complaining?”

“...Shut up,” Danny mumbles, sliding back under the blanket.

Julian laughs, tugging his shirt off with his jeans and crawling onto the bed next to the brunette. “Come on, you know I didn’t mean it.” He says, trying to pull the blanket off of Danny.

“No, you’re not allowed under the blanket anymore.” Danny declares, twisting away from him.

“It’s  _ my _ bed!” He protests. “Ergo,  _ my _ blanket!” He’s trying to wrestle Danny out of the blanket who laughs, trying to hold the blanket shut. Julian laughs, managing to climb on top, pulling the blanket down, revealing Danny’s flushed face.

Danny smiles, hair disheveled. “Hey there,” He whispers.

“Hey yourself.” Julian says back, bending down to give him a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas,” He adds quietly.

“Merry Christmas,”

“Tell me I have no Christmas Joy now,” Julian teases, smiling.

Danny rolls his eyes. “You don’t, you’re like, the least Christmasey person. You hated the Christmas party Gronk threw,”

“That’s ‘cause it was more a ‘hey let’s be drunk and shirtless with tinsel wrapped around us’ party,” Julian complains, flopping down next to Danny and crawling under the blanket with him.

“Uh huh, sure. Even Tommy was having more fun than you,” Danny points out, cuddling up close to the blonde, sock clad feet tangling with Julian’s bare ones. “And he hates Gronk’s parties.”

Julian huffs, wrapping his arms around him. “Tommy was drunk off his ass on spiked eggnog. As long as Drew was with him, he would’ve been happy in a closet.”

“Oh come on, he was having a great time! Wearing a Santa hat and wrapping Drew up in tinsel,” Danny counters.

“He was drunk! He never would’ve done that if he was sober and you know it.”

“You’re just a scrooge,” Danny decides, chuckling. A beat of silence goes by, before he whispers, “Thanks for staying at the dorms for Christmas,”

“It’s not like I was going back home,” Julian points out softly.

Danny shrugs. “Still, you could’ve. Spend time with your brother and sister.”

“And leave you here? Please, I’ll always be here.”

“You’ll get tired of me,” Danny laments, pushing his head against Julian’s collarbone.

“I doubt it,” Julian snorts. “Someday,” He begins like he’s starting a long story. “You’ll grow up -”

“I’m older than you, asshole.”

“- and make it to the NFL and you’ll find people who are actually interesting to be around. But until you’ve grown completely bored of me, I’ll be here for you.”

Danny hums, smiling. “Hobbes,” He says fondly. “You’re just my imaginary friend, aren’t you? And when I realize it, you’ll just be a toy sitting on my bed, won’t you?”

Julian considers it with a small smile on his face. “Yeah,” He saws slowly. “Probably. Or I imagined you up. One way or another, one of us is probably imaginary,” Danny chuckles, pressing up closer to him. “I think I’d rather be the Velveteen Rabbit than Hobbes, though,” He says softly.  _ Please love me real  _ is what he doesn’t say. “You can be Hobbes though, deal?”

“Deal.” Danny chuckles. “Look,” He says, suddenly serious. “On the off chance we did just manage to imagine each other up, you don’t have to worry. I’m never gonna grow out of you - even if I  _ am _ older than you.” He pauses. Blinks once. “I love you, Jules.”

Julian just holds him a little tighter. “Take your socks off, you weirdo,” He wants to say it back, he does, he’s just...scared. Memories of disasters with Wes flashing in his head.

And Danny doesn’t seem phased that Joel didn’t say  _ I love you _ back. Instead he says, “Shuttup, it’s not weird. And I don’t want too.”

“What do you want to do then?” He asks.

Danny thinks for a minute. “I Wanna sleep,” He decides “Then I wanna go back out in the snow.”

Julian snorts. “You can play in the snow with Tommy and Gronk when they get back.” He pulls Danny closer still, wanting to protect him from...from everything. “But sleeping...sleeping I can do.”

They’re both quiet for a minute, with Danny curled up against Julian, chest to chest. “Do you really want me to take my socks off?” He asks suddenly, quiet.

“What? No, it’s fine.” Julian answers, laughing softly. He fixes his arms tighter around Danny and listens as his breath deepens and steadies out.

He waits a beat, and then squeezes his eyes shut, and whispers, “I love you too, ‘Dola. I Love you, I love you so much. I love you -”

“I know you do,” Danny grumbles not without love. “Now shut up so we can sleep.”

Julian can feel the back of his neck heat up along with his ears. He doesn’t say anything else, but he can feel Danny smiling against his chest and it’s all going to be just fine. And he means it, too. “Brat.” He decides on whispering.

“Scrooge.” Danny quips back without missing a beat. He bites down softly on Julian’s collarbone in retaliation and they both drift off to sleep, wrapped up in each other.

The snow picks up outside, and Julian holds Danny tight while they sleep, dreaming of rabbits and tigers bounding around together in vast fields. The snow piles up around them and coats the windows in a pure, silent white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for accompanying me on this crazy journey of a story, it's be fun!<3 And look forward to the next fic, the first chapter should be up later this month.  
> [Come stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
